Rikkaidai Vacation
by iPurpleBerri
Summary: /COMPLETE/ The Rikkaidai regulars all go to vacation! Enjoy the adventure, the crack, the pairings, and some other insignificant ramblings.
1. The Start of Summer

**Word Count:** 519

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note:** I've decided to do some cleaning up (editing, updating, etc.) so I'm re-writing this. But it's still the same, so please do enjoy. :)

* * *

**Rikkaidai Vacation - Chapter One**

* * *

It was that time of the year again: families would go to the beach, children would happily eat ice cream cones, and fat people would dominate air-conditioned rooms. Yes, it was summer. And it was a fine one at that.

"We're going to spend vacation all together!" one cheerful captain announced to his team. He looked at them with a bright smile, hoping that everyone would comply and go with _his _flow.

Everyone looked at Yukimura and glared. "Say _what_?"

Yukimura pretended to clear his throat before speaking up. "As I was saying, we are all going to spend summer together!"

Tumbleweeds appeared out of nowhere and rolled around the clubroom.

No one answered.

"I'm sure we'll all have fun," Yukimura said optimistically. "Does anyone have any ideas on where we can spend our vacation?"

Akaya raised his hand.

"Why do we _have_ to spend our vacation together as a team?" he asked, "Isn't it already tiring seeing our faces almost everyday?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Because," Yukimura started, "It'll be fun!"

Akaya face palmed.

_No. There's no way that spending vacation with my teammates is going to be "fun"._

Yukimura looked around. "Well, any ideas?"

Marui raised his hand. "Why don't we stay at a hotel?" he suggested, feeling rather excited.

Niou raised an eyebrow. "Why a hotel?"

"There are lots of buffets in hotels, right?" And with that, Marui started to daydream about food. All those images filled his head, causing him to drool. It was gross. But no one paid him any attention.

"Any more ideas?" Yukimura asked, getting impatient. He had planned everyone to spend vacation together, but in reality, he hadn't actually prepared anything. He thought deciding everything on his own was too much of a hassle. And what better way to lighten that weight than to seek for opinions, right?

"How about the beach?" Yanagi recommended. It was summer, after all.

Yukimura thought for a while. "That sounds pretty good," he said, perking up. It was about time somebody with a brain spoke up.

"How about we stay at a hotel near a beach for a couple of days?" Yagyuu suggested.

Yukimura gave Yagyuu a thumb up. "That's the best idea so far!"

"It is?" Jackal muttered.

"Yes!" Yukimura proclaimed, "We'll be staying at a hotel near a beach for a week!" our ever smiling captain announced once more.

"A _week_?"

(Almost) everyone fainted. Except for Yukimura; because he was too happy, and Sanada; because the fukubuchou _cannot_ faint in front of their beloved buchou, and Yanagi; because he's smart enough to know that fainting over an announcement is irrational; and Yagyuu; because he's a gentleman, and gentlemen do not faint, and Marui; because hotels have buffets, and Niou; because a trickster does not faint over a simple matter.

Okay, so in the end, only Jackal and Akaya fainted.

"So pack your bags! We'll be leaving tomorrow! I'll decide where we'll stay. Everyone will meet me here in the clubroom at seven in the morning."

And with that, everyone got up and headed for home. This way going to be a long summer.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please tell me what you think! I'll get motivated once I get five reviews (I'm so demanding. Sorry.) Please inform me about my errors. Thank you!


	2. We're Going to Chiba

**Word Count:** 286

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy with the seven reviews I got! :)) But I'm sorry that this chapter is SHORT. m(_ _)m Oh, and I think Yukimura is _too _happy in this story. Sorry 'bout that too.

* * *

**Rikkaidai Vacation - Chapter Two**

* * *

This morning is going to turn out _wonderful_.

Yukimura entered the clubroom with a pamphlet in one hand and his vacation bag on the other. "I have some great news!"

He looked around, noticing everyone's lifeless expressions. "Huh? What happened here? It seems like someone sucked out all of your souls."

Marui _tried _his best to talk. "Sanada-fukubuchou slapped us all for being late," he complained, trying to stand up.

"We were only late for five minutes," Niou explained, "We had to drag Akaya here," he continued, giving the second year a "hurry-up-and-die" look.

Yukimura shot Sanada a death glare. "Genichirou, it's not practice. It's vacation! So no slapping allowed, understand?"

Sanada nodded.

"Okay, then," Yukimura started, looking at all of them, "I've picked a place where all of us will be staying."

Yanagi sat up. "You've picked a place?" he asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yup!" Yukimura replied, showing everyone his extremely fatal smile, "We'll be staying at a beach resort in Chiba!" He paused for a moment. "Fun, right?"

Akaya muttered a _no_ under his breath.

* * *

Everyone had one bag each; except for Marui. He had _two _bags: one for his clothes and other important stuff, and the other for all of his precious food.

"And now, off to Chiba!" Yukimura exclaimed.

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Now, how will we be going to Chiba without any transportation?"

Yukimura waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I've hired a bus to take us there."

"A bus?" someone asked.

"Yes, a bus."

And they all headed outside, with Jackal _dragging_ Akaya along.

This was going to be the start of an awesome, unforgettable summer! _Not_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Maybe I'll explain the next chapter why Yukimura is _so _happy? Anyway, three reviews will make me happy this time. /shot


	3. Conversations On Board

**Word Count:** 700

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note:** I got four reviews, yay! Special thanks to Hitomi-chan (midane-hakose) for being the fifth reviewer in the first chapter and also being the third reviewer in the second chapter. Thank you! Please enjoy chapter three. :)

* * *

**Rikkaidai Vacation - Chapter Three**

* * *

As everyone stepped on the bus, the vehicle soon got heavier and heavier. Obviously.

"Hey! Don't push me, Niou-senpai!" Akaya complained as he boarded the bus.

Niou pushed him again. "Just hurry up and get inside."

Inside the bus, _loud _chatting voices were heard. At least, until Yukimura stepped in. The captain had to be the last one to board. He was simply taking up responsibility.

"Is everyone here?" he asked, doing a head count, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven."

He smiled. "Good! That's everyone."

And soon, the bus started moving; they were now headed for Chiba.

Yukimura took a seat beside Sanada. And as soon as his body touched the cushion, he fell asleep. Managing everything was a tiring job. He had to rest sooner or later.

Only a few minutes have passed, yet the regulars were already crowding around Yukimura and Sanada's seat. They looked at their captain intently.

"Wow, Mura-buchou sure snores loudly," Marui said, putting some gum into his mouth and blowing a bubble.

"But Akaya still snores louder," Niou snickered.

"Hey!"

They all continued to stare.

"He was so hyper," Jackal started. "Why is he sleeping _now_?" he asked.

Yanagi cleared his throat. Being one of Yukimura's close friends, he felt confident enough to explain in his place. "I think it's because he was in the hospital for quite some time. He probably missed the team, that's why he wanted to spend some time with all of us."

"Eh," Akaya said in a child-like tone, "So that's why."

"So, why is he sleeping now?" Jackal asked once again. It wasn't really an important question, but Jackal didn't like it when his questions were left unanswered.

Once again, the data master started to explain.

"He spent all night searching for a place where we could stay. He called me at twelve in the morning asking for help."

* * *

_Yanagi was fast asleep when he heard his cell phone ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah, Renji… can you help me? I still can't find a place where we could stay for vacation," came Yukimura's sleepy voice._

_Yanagi scratched his eyes. "Hmm… sure. I'll call you when I find something."_

_Ten minutes later_

_Yanagi's phone rang again._

"_Hello?"_

"_Renji! I found a place! Thanks for the help anyway."_

_With that, Yukimura hung up._

_

* * *

_

"In the end, he was the one who found a place. So now, I think he's tired." Yanagi ended with a deep sigh.

There was silence.

Marui walked back to his seat to get some food. "Who wants some snacks?" he asked out loudly, deciding to share.

"Marui-kun, please quiet down," Yagyuu told him, "You'll wake Yukimura up."

Marui covered his mouth, bowing his head as a sign of apology.

_A few moments later_

Niou started telling everyone a little story.

"Akaya likes someone from my class," he started.

All ears were listening.

"He would always go to our classroom pretending to give some materials to our teacher," Niou continued.

Akaya's jaw dropped.

Niou snickered.

"He would do it every single day."

Akaya's face turned red. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO IT IS!" he screamed, trying to find a way to hide his embarrassment.

Everyone looked at Yukimura.

_He's still asleep._

"He sure is a deep sleeper," said Marui, who was munching on some snacks.

Niou continued, "I know who it is." He then let out a smirk.

Everyone was listening. Yes, even Sanada. Knowing a few secrets about your teammates won't hurt, anyway. At least, not physically.

"Really? Who, who?" Marui asked excitedly. He chewed on his gum as he waited for Niou to answer. The boy then whispered something into his ear. And it just so happens that Marui fainted right after.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?" Akaya screamed, grabbing Niou's shirt as he shook him furiously. He was the kind who resorted to violent measures when embarrassed or provoked. Go figure.

Niou snickered. "You like Marui, don't you?" He then started to laugh.

Akaya's face brightened.

"With that reaction," Niou assumed, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Akaya fainted.

So Jackal had to take care of two idiots (courtesy of Niou).

The trickster let out an amused look. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I feel happy that this is (kind of) longer than the first two chapters. Anyway, four reviews? Please? /shot


	4. Room Assignments

**Word Count:** 1,170

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews on chapter three! Once again, thank you, Hitomi-chan (midane-hakose) for being the fourth reviewer. :)

* * *

**Rikkaidai Vacation - Chapter Four**

* * *

After Niou's brilliant story-telling was over, everyone simply went back to their seats and continued to do some business of their own. And as time flew by, some fell asleep.

An hour and a half later, the bus halted to a stop.

Akaya scratched his eyes. "Are we there yet?" he asked in a sleepy voice. He turned his head to look beside him. "Eh?"

Niou stood up and got his bag. He pointed over to their red-headed teammate and said, "It seems Marui drools when he sleeps."

Akaya got up on his feet and backed a few steps away; quite surprised that the so-called tensai was sitting right next him. "How did Marui-senpai end up beside me anyway?" he asked, having no memory of it whatsoever.

"Jackal carried you two there when you both fainted, remember?"

The second year thought for a moment. "No."

Niou shook his head and turned around, making his way towards the door of the bus. "Forget it. We're here."

The regulars got off the vehicle one by one and waited outside for the others. It seems Yukimura and Yanagi were still inside.

"Seiichi, wake up. We're here," Yanagi said as he shook Yukimura's shoulder.

Yukimura groaned as he heard the sound of Yanagi's voice. "Ah, thank you, Renji," he said, smiling as he scratched his eyes. He then stood up, grabbed his bag from the shelf over their heads, and led the data master outside.

"Is everyone here?" the captain asked to make sure that no one had mysteriously disappeared.

Jackal was holding Akaya—with a leash. Of course, it wasn't tied to his neck or anything, just around his wrist. If it had been around the boy's neck, people would stare and question the team's intentions. And they didn't want that to happen. No matter what, Rikkaidai had an (excellent) image to keep.

"Make sure Akaya doesn't run away," Yukimura whispered in Jackal's ear. And Jackal nodded in response.

"Okay then! Let's all head to the hotel."

A bus was simply too big to be driven in front of a hotel's main entrance. It would seem like something big was going to happen, like rock stars doing a gig, or some famous celebrity spending their time over at some hotel in Chiba. That would cause a commotion. And of course, Rikkaidai didn't want that. They were pretty popular, yes. But that was _tennis_. This, on the other hand, was a "no-one-should-be-able-to-recognize-us" vacation.

In the end, they ended up walking.

As they entered the place, Akaya's eyes widened. He looked like a little girl who had just seen a pink pony with pink hair with clips and ribbons all over it. "It's _huge_! It's a million times better than what I had imagined."

"How did you pay for this, Seiichi?" Sanada asked.

"I hacked into Atobe's bank account," Yukimura replied as he got their room keys from the hotel's main desk. He then looked at them and smiled innocently.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"I only got us four rooms because Atobe might notice—"

"—It's not a nice thing, Seiichi. Hacking into other people's accounts, that is," Yanagi said, cutting Yukimura off.

Yukimura patted Yanagi on the back and smiled once again. "Oh, don't be such a kill-joy, Renji," he said, not feeling the least bit guilty. "After all, Atobe and I are great friends!"

"I think that's a lie right there," said Yagyuu, shaking his head at their captain.

Everyone nodded.

Yukimura ignored them.

"We'd have to share rooms," he continued, "Here's Niou's request." He then started handing out papers.

_Room 564 – Sanada and Yukimura_

_Room 565 – Yanagi and Jackal_

_Room 566 – Niou and Yagyuu_

_Room 567 – Akaya and Marui_

Akaya and Marui shot Niou a look. "WHAT'S THIS?" they said in unison.

Niou snickered. "Our room assignments, duh."

"I AM SO NOT GOING TO SHARE ROOMS WITH MARUI-SENPAI!" Akaya screamed, "HE FREAKIN' DROOLS!"

"I DO NOT DROOL!"

"YES, YOU DO!"

"NO, I DON'T!"

Yukimura sighed. "That's enough. Don't worry, Akaya. There are two beds in each room. Everything will be fine."

"Your room number is a lucky one," Niou said, looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Lucky?" Akaya and Marui asked together.

Niou nodded. "Look, it's 567."

"I don't get it."

There was silence.

"I think we should go unpack now," Yagyuu suggested, breaking the quietness. "We're wasting a lot of time."

"Yagyuu's right," said Yanagi.

"Everyone, meet me here in the lobby at seven. We'll be having dinner outside," Yukimura informed everyone. The day was getting late, so Yukimura had decided to spend the rest of their time settling down and resting. The dinner was mandatory, though. It was their team bonding, after all.

"Outside? Why can't we have dinner in one of the buffets?" Marui complained.

"I think the food outside is better," Yukimura answered in his "I-know-best" tone.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Room 564** – Sanada & Yukimura's Room

Sanada was fast when it came to unpacking. In no time, he had managed to empty his bag and move his things to the cabinet. As he closed the last drawer, he felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Come on, Genichirou. Help me unpack my stuff," Yukimura said, smiling sweetly.

Without hesitation, Sanada stood up and walked over to Yukimura's bag.

"Thank you," Yukimura happily said as they both unpacked _his_ stuff.

_Four minutes later_

"You sure have a lot of things, Seiichi," Sanada said, _still_ unpacking.

* * *

**Room 565** – Yanagi & Jackal's Room

"Jackal, would you mind if I placed my things here?" Yanagi asked, being considerate of the other's opinion.

Jackal closed the closet door. "Not really. Go ahead." He then looked at Yanagi's stuff on the table and asked, "What are those?"

"Oh, these? They're just some documents. I told myself I'd arrange them before we get back to school."

And as Jackal looked closer, they certainly were documents—family business, school papers, tennis club records, and some others. There were a lot of them, at that.

* * *

**Room 566** – Niou & Yagyuu's Room

Yagyuu looked over to see one huge bed in the middle of the room. He turned to look at the trickster. "Niou-kun, why did you push the beds together?"

Niou smirked. "'Cause I want it that way."

"_Please _put them back," Yagyuu demanded.

"Awww, please?" Niou pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

Yagyuu started to unpack his things. He glanced at the bed(s) once more. "Because," he started, only to drift into his own thoughts. He closed his eyes and sighed, refusing to let anything bad get into his head. Oh, wait. They got in.

"Hnn?"

"Just put them back to where they were in the first place."

* * *

**Room 567** – Akaya & Marui's Room

"I claim this bed!" Akaya shouted, throwing himself to the one near the window. This one had a nice view; compared to the other one which was stuck to a corner.

Marui threw a pillow at Akaya's face. "But I claimed it first—!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Argh."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it. Five reviews, please? I'm a sucker for 'em.


	5. Sushi Restaurant MIYA

**Word Count:** 1,074

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note:** I got three reviews; one of which didn't make me happy. :( But nevertheless, everyone's free to say what they want. So I guess it's okay?

* * *

**Rikkaidai Vacation - Chapter Five**

* * *

**Room 564** – Sanada & Yukimura's Room

Apparently, Yukimura had brought with him a laptop. Like most people, Yukimura uses it to pass the time. But this time, he was using it for an important matter—dinner.

"Hmm," he thought out loud, "I've looked over the restaurants in this area." He then paused to scroll down the page of the screen. "What do you think of this sushi restaurant?" he asked Sanada as he showed him the webpage of the said restaurant.

"Sushi Restaurant MIYA," Sanada read.

Yukimura smiled. "I saw good reviews about it," he said, turning the laptop back so that it was facing him. "What do you think?"

Sanada nodded. "I guess it's okay."

"Okay, then!" Yukimura exclaimed as he closed his laptop. He looked his watch and noticed that quite some time had already passed. "We better go now. The restaurant closes at nine, and it's almost seven."

* * *

**Room 565** – Niou & Yagyuu's Room

Yagyuu shook Niou's shoulder. "Niou-kun, please wake up. It's almost seven," he told the boy ever so politely, "We're supposed to meet everyone at the lobby." Niou groaned.

Niou tossed and turned, but didn't wake up. He was relatively a deep sleeper, actually. And all Yagyuu could do was sigh about it. The gentleman pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and looked at Niou once again.

"Niou-kun, _please _wake up," he tried for a second time.

Niou's figure twitched.

Yagyuu stood up and headed for the door. He knew all too well that the only thing that would wake the trickster up from his deep slumber was a slap from Sanada. But the vice-captain was over at another room, and Yagyuu didn't think it was wise to waste precious time calling him just to wake Niou up.

As he turned the doorknob, he heard a yawn.

"You're not planning on leaving me all alone, are you, Yagyuu?" said Niou as he scratched his eyes. He then turned to smirk at his partner.

* * *

**Room 566** – Yanagi & Jackal's Room

"I have the keys," Yanagi called from the door, "Let's go, Jackal."

"Ah, wait," Jackal said as he quickly stuffed something in his bag. He zipped it up and carried it over his shoulder, releasing a sigh of relief.

"That looked like it was something valuable," Yanagi assumed.

Jackal chuckled. "It was money," he said. "If I don't hide it properly, Marui will find it." The half-Brazilian boy then let out a heavy sigh. "He always uses _my _money to buy _his _snacks," he added.

The two then walked out, closing the door behind them. Yanagi turned the knob again to make sure that it was secure. He had left some important data inside, and he didn't want some random stranger coming in and getting them. The thought of that happening just seemed hilarious, though. But you can never be too sure.

"Don't worry about your money," the data master then said, "Seiichi said he'd pay for the food.

I just hope that he didn't steal from Atobe again."

* * *

**Room 567** – Akaya & Marui's Room

In the end, it was Marui who got _the bed_. He sighed happily, clutching onto a pillow. Akaya had struggled so much to take the bed away from him (as if Akaya could carry it, though), and Marui had fought back hard. He won. And so, he was happy.

A few moments later, the tensai gave his watch a glance. "It's almost seven," he told Akaya (who was currently on the floor unconscious). "Better get going." He then jumped off the bed and headed for the door, leaving Akaya alone in the room.

* * *

_**Lobby**_

"Is everyone here?" Yukimura asked, doing his usual job as captain. Although this was vacation, he still had to lead the team. After all, it was his idea that everyone come. And he didn't want to get blamed if one of them suddenly turned missing.

He did a head count and noticed that their kouhai was nowhere to be found. "Hnn? Where's Akaya?" he asked. He then gave Marui a glare. "Marui, he _is _your roommate, right? Where is he?"

Marui bit his lip.

"Please call him."

Yukimura smiled his "follow-what-I-say-or-I'll-kick-you-out-of-the-regulars" smile. And as soon as Yukimura did so, Marui quickly ran back to their room.

"AKAYA! WAKE UP!" he shouted as he busted into the room. He walked over to where Akaya was lying (in this case, the floor) and gave the second year a slight kick.

"What's happening?" Akaya asked, waking up. "IS THE HOTEL ON FIRE?" he asked randomly, thinking that something bad was currently happening.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but just wake up!"

Akaya stood up, feeling annoyed. Marui grabbed the boy's wrist and ran back to the lobby as fast as he could.

Yukimura's smile was just that scary.

"That was fast," Jackal muttered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," said Yukimura, sounding quite cheerful.

"Where are we eating?" Akaya asked, still sleepy. He had planned on skipping dinner to continue sleeping in their room. And at that time, he would _re-claim _the bed that just so happens to belong to Marui now. But he couldn't escape now, seeing that Jackal had wrapped the leash around him pretty tight.

"Sushi Restaurant MIYA," their ever-smiling captain answered. "I've contacted the bus driver to pick us up."

And so, they all boarded the bus and headed for the restaurant.

As soon as they got inside, Akaya's eyes widened. Again. "It's _huge_!" he said, repeating the same thing he had said when they first entered the hotel. This vacation sure was extravagant.

Everyone gave Yukimura a "where-did-you-get-the-money-for-this" glance. And as if reading their minds, he answered, "I got enough money from Atobe to spend for our vacation." He then smiled.

Sanada mumbled a few words including: "Seiichi," "doing," and "wrong".

After they had all settled down, the waiter handed Yukimura a menu and he started browsing through it. On the other hand, everyone else continued to look around, still amazed over the place.

Akaya looked over to a corner. There was a table that was particularly different from all the other tables. It was elegant, and seemed to shine when you looked at it. It was probably a V.I.P. table or something of the sort.

"Doesn't that look like," Akaya started, squinting at the people who were sitting at the said table.

Everyone turned their heads to look.

"Isn't that—?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I won't ask for a number reviews anymore. :) Oh, and I'll be updating every other day.


	6. Hyoutei?

**Word Count:** 1,383

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note:** I've decided to keep myself happy. Staying sad over a little review is well, sad. Anyway, please enjoy chapter six!

* * *

**Rikkaidai Vacation - Chapter Six**

* * *

_"Doesn't that look like," Akaya started, squinting at the people who were sitting at the said table._

_Everyone turned their heads to look._

_"Isn't that—?"_

"—Hyoutei?" everyone said altogether.

"Ah! Awesome!" Jirou exclaimed, folding his hands in excitement. "It's Rikkaidai!" He then searched for his idol among the group of boys. And as he set his eyes on the red-head, he shouted out, "MARUI-KUUUN!"

The said boy face palmed. "Oh, boy."

Oshitari chuckled as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "What a coincidence," he said with a smirk.

Gakuto gasped, coming up from behind Oshitari. "Are you stalking us?" he asked, using a tone that demanded for an answer.

Niou scoffed. "Who would stalk a bunch of show-offs like you?" He then snickered.

"Now, now, Niou," Yukimura reminded, "Don't say those kinds of things." As captain, Yukimura had to be a model, which means no cursing, no rude behavior, no insulting other people, and some other things (which actually included no stealing, but Yukimura chose to ignore that rule).

Shishido grew furious, not noticing the fact that Yukimura had already told his teammate off. "What did you say?" he said angrily.

"Stop it, Shishido," Atobe ordered. "You should know well that we do not show insolence in public."

Yukimura smiled at the other captain. "I can see that you're spending some time with your team as well, Atobe-kun," he said.

Gakuto pouted. "But he forced us to come!"

"Seems like someone I know," Jackal muttered.

There was an awkward pause.

Atobe, thinking that this was the right time to bring up a subject he had been thinking about all day, decided to break the silence.

"I've received some news saying that my bank account has been hacked," he said, eyeing Yukimura. He raised an eyebrow at him as he waited for a response. Perhaps we'll never know the reason why Atobe had chosen to question Yukimura out of all people. But he guessed right, so it probably doesn't matter now.

The Rikkaidai captain chuckled. "Thank you for the money, by the way," he said, feeling guilt-less. He smiled sweetly at Atobe and quickly turned away.

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi muttered, referring to the fact that Atobe had been had.

Atobe sighed as he snapped his fingers, calling for a waiter. As the waiter asked for what he needed, he requested for a tatami room big enough for sixteen people.

Everyone gave him a "what-the-hell-are-you-thinking" look. "Who said we wanted to eat altogether?" they complained.

Yukimura grinned, agreeing to the idea of having everyone stay in a single room. Privacy was the best, after all. At least, from the other customers of the restaurant. "That's a great idea!"

And so, Rikkaidai and Hyoutei ate together in a just-enough-for-sixteen-people tatami room.

Loud chatting could be heard. And it made Yukimura smile, thinking that everyone was having fun.

"The other day, Mukahi was being chased by this group of fangirls when he suddenly tripped and fell face first on the ground," Shishido started, laughing as he did. "Eventually they caught him."

"How unfortunate," said Yagyuu as he listened to Shishido's story.

Gakuto turned pale. "They dragged me to their fanclub."

"Heh, so those things still happen in Hyoutei," Niou thought. "Well, it's not as if they don't happen in Rikkai, too," he said, shrugging.

Akaya snickered. He himself has never been caught by fangirls, particularly because he was an excellent runner. How he loved his skills.

Meanwhile, Yukimura decided to have a little talk with his vice-captain. He had noticed that Sanada had been so quiet throughout their trip. And he took this time to ask him what was wrong.

"You've been so quiet throughout this whole trip, Genichirou. Is there something wrong?" Yukimura asked, feeling concerned, "Are you sick or anything?"

Sanada merely shrugged.

_Maybe he's still upset since I told him that slapping isn't allowed during vacation._

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

Yanagi looked at Sanada and noticed the boy looking awfully glum. Sanada was a stoic person, but he was never _this _quiet. If ever he was, it would probably be because he had lost a match or had been told off by Yukimura.

"I think he's just happy that you're out of the hospital," Yanagi said, trying his best to read Sanada's mind and answer for him.

Yukimura smiled for a bit before looking at Sanada again. He then put on a confused expression. "Then, why won't he talk?"

"Maybe he's still upset that you told him that slapping isn't allowed during vacation."

Yukimura thought for a while. _Guess I was right. _He then turned to face Sanada and shook the boy's shoulder slightly. "Please talk, Genichirou! I don't like it when you make me worry or feel _guilty_."

On another note, Shishido continued to tell everyone the wonderful tale of Gakuto's adventure to his fangirls' fanclub.

"They started giving him a makeover." He then paused to laugh. "You should've seen how he looked! It was priceless."

Yagyuu _almost_ chocked on his food just thinking about it. However, Akaya, Marui, Niou and Shishido burst out laughing.

Gakuto turned as red as his hair. "Stop it!"

Oshitari chuckled slightly.

"_What_? You're laughing at me too, Yuushi?" Gakuto asked as he grabbed his partner's shirt and started to shake him vigorously.

Oshitari gently pushed Gakuto away. "I just couldn't help but laugh," he said, letting out another chuckle.

"That was quite an entertaining story, Shishido-san," Ootori complimented, smiling.

Gakuto snapped. "What? Even Ootori thinks it's funny?"

Ootori laughed nervously. "Sorry, Mukahi-senpai."

"Gekokujou."

Everyone continued eating as they talked to each other in the sidelines. They had been served an array of different sushi and sashimi, and they couldn't help but dig in the moment they set their eyes upon it.

Yagyuu picked up a salmon sashimi, chewed on it, and then took a sip out of his green tea. "This is good."

Jackal patted his stomach as he lay on the tatami mat. "I'm so full."

Everyone looked at the platter and noticed that there was one piece of sushi left. They say that if ever this happens (and you want to eat that last piece) you should ask everyone else if it is okay for them that you eat it. But in this case, that wasn't so. Rather—

"IT'S MINE!" Akaya shouted.

Marui tried to get his hands on the last piece of sushi. "NO, IT'S MINE!"

"MINE!" Gakuto joined in, still feeling a little hungry.

Shishido grabbed Gakuto's wrist and threw him to the other side of the room. "IT'S MINE!"

"Idiots," Niou said. He quickly grabbed the last piece of sushi and placed it in his mouth, grinning as he did. He gave them all a victorious smirk.

The four of them looked at Niou and fumed. "That was supposed to be _mine_!"

Jirou's sleep was interrupted by the noise. He sat up and looked at them, his face clearly showing that he was cranky. He wagged a finger at them and quickly fell back into sleep. It was as if there had only been an awkward pause, and nothing else.

"It's getting late," Atobe informed everyone. "We better head back."

He snapped his fingers. "Kabaji, pick Jirou up."

"Usu."

Yukimura gave Atobe a warm smile. "Thank you for the great meal," he said, implying that Atobe should pay for the expenses. "It was delicious."

"You're welcome," he replied as he placed a credit card inside the payment book. The waiter then brought it over to the counter.

"Getting money from my bank account was a pretty smart idea, Yukimura. As expected from you," Atobe said, "But if it happens again, I'll make you work your head off to pay off your debts."

Yukimura smiled his "that-won't-scare-me-since-I'm-a-demigod" smile and nodded.

And as Atobe was given back his credit card, Hyoutei exited the restaurant.

"We better get going too," said Yukimura as he stood up.

Everyone responded with a yawn; everyone except for Akaya who was already fast asleep.

"Jackal, please carry him," Yukimura ordered.

Jackal nodded and did as he was told. He was pretty strong for his age, considering that Akaya was quite heavy.

They headed outside to wait for the bus. And soon enough, it came and brought them back to the hotel.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had fun writing this chapter. :))


	7. The Same Encounter

**Word Count:** 1,360

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Rikkaidai Vacation - Chapter Seven**

* * *

Everyone placed their hands over their mouths as they let out a yawn. They scratched their eyes and stretched a little, trying to keep themselves awake. The thought of collapsing due to drowsiness in front of a hotel didn't seem like such a nice thing.

Everyone sighed.

"Such a tiring day," said Yagyuu.

They all muttered a few words, backing up what the gentleman had said. They were all so tired that they didn't even remember if they had said something positive or negative. But, who cares? They were all too tired to pay attention to each other.

As they stepped inside the hotel, they felt surprised at what or _who _they saw.

"My, my," Yukimura said, smiling, "This is just too much of a coincidence."

"MARUI-KUUUN!" Jirou squealed as he rapidly made his way to the said boy. Seeing his idol twice in a day felt just like heaven.

Akaya, acting on reflexes, blocked Jirou's path. "Back off!"

Niou smirked. "Oh, it seems that Akaya is jealous," he teased.

"I AM NOT!"

"Then, why won't you let Akutagawa hug Marui?"

"That's— uh, um," Akaya paused to think. "Mura-buchou! Niou-senpai's bullying me again!" he tattled. He then ran towards Yukimura, waving his arms around like a little kid. And because of such an idiotic action, Jirou successfully hugged Marui.

Niou crossed his arms. "You're such a crybaby."

Akaya ignored him and continued to sob.

Atobe walked over to Yukimura. "Ore-sama didn't expect your team to be staying in _this _hotel," he said. He then gave Yukimura a "you-used-ore-sama's-money-to-pay-for-this-didn't-you" look.

Rikkaidai's captain simply smiled.

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi muttered. It was amusing to see someone bold enough to toy around with Atobe (even if it's just for his money).

"Your captain smiles too much," Gakuto told the Rikkaidai regulars as he looked at Yukimura's face nervously.

Niou quickly went to think of something to insult Hyoutei's captain with. Saying Yukimura smiles too much isn't an insult, though. Guess he was doing it for the sake of enjoyment.

"Well, your captain's an arrogant jerk, always referring to himself as _Ore-sama _this and _ore-sama _that," Niou said, snickering.

Atobe turned his head to give Niou a glare. "What was _that_?"

"Oh, it was nothing," the trickster hummed.

"It seems that everyone's wide awake now," said Yagyuu as he looked around.

Yanagi nodded in agreement.

And before they knew it, they were all sitting down on the couches in the lobby, having conversations with one another. It was getting late, but when you're having this much fun, you wouldn't bother to check the time, anyway. If you _are _having fun, that is.

Jirou continued to cling onto Marui as Akaya fumed from his seat.

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Niou decided to have a little fun to break the mood. "I heard that you can do impersonations, Shishido," he said, giving the said boy a look of interest.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?" Shishido said, jumping from his seat as he turned to look at Niou.

The trickster smirked. "I have my ways of knowing things."

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi muttered.

Oshitari chuckled. "Why don't you show him, Shishido?" he suggested.

Shishido raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Why should I?" he said flatly.

"Because it's rude to say _no_."

Shishido cursed under his breath.

"Come on, Shishido!" said Gakuto excitedly, "Even I haven't heard your impersonations yet." The acrobat then looked at Shishido with hopeful eyes.

"Please, Shishido-san?" Ootori urged, showing him his trademark pout.

Shishido looked at his kouhai's face. _Damn it, Choutarou. Don't make that face._

"Fine."

Niou grinned. "Hmm," he thought. "Try doing Marui."

The said boy looked at Niou's direction. "Did someone say my name?" he asked, mouth full of chips and whatever. Oshitari could have sworn he saw something inedible in there. His face turned pale at the sight.

Shishido quickly thought of something Marui would say. He then sat up straight as he remembered the boy's signature line. "Dou? Tensai tekki?" he said in Marui's tone.

Niou couldn't help but burst out laughing. "That was perfect."

"Do another one, Shishido-san," Ootori pleaded.

Gakuto perked up. "Do Ootori!"

"M-me?" Ootori stammered. The thought of hearing his own voice coming from someone else seemed kind of scary. In a way.

Shishido let out a confident smile. He knew Ootori's voice all too well. This was going to be easy. He cleared his throat before saying, "Shishido-san…"

Ootori blushed. Shishido had used his mellow tone. It was embarrassing. And out of all the things he could have said, why did he say _that_?

Gakuto gave Ootori a sly grin as he elbowed the second year.

Niou went to think of another person. "Try doing Sanada," he said, smirking. The vice-captain then looked at Niou as soon as he heard his name. But before he could oppose the idea of someone copying his voice, the trickster had already told Shishido, "Say _tarundoru_ in Sanada's tone."

And without further ado, Shishido complied. "TARUNDORU!" he bellowed.

There are different degrees of laughing. For example, Niou, Marui, Akaya, Jirou and Gakuto all laughed their heads off. Yukimura, Jackal, Oshitari, Ootori and Atobe all laughed normally. Yanagi and Hiyoshi simply smiled as if they were laughing. A tiny curve made its way on Yagyuu's face, and Sanada and Kabaji didn't laugh at all. The last two examples aren't what you'd call _laughing_, but you get my point. And that's how it was.

Sanada wanted to kill them all. Except for Yukimura, of course (and probably Yanagi too).

After catching his breath, Atobe snapped his fingers. "That's enough for today."

Yukimura called everyone's attention. "It's getting late. It would be best if we all get some rest now," he said, being ever so responsible.

Everyone nodded.

And so, they all bid each other a "good night" before going back to their rooms.

* * *

**Room 564 **– Sanada & Yukimura's Room

Before going to bed, Yukimura decided to bring _that _topic up. "Shishido-kun did a good impersonation of you," he said, chuckling.

Sanada wanted to chop off Shishido's head (and Niou's too).

* * *

**Room 565** – Yanagi & Jackal's Room

"They looked like they were having fun, huh, Jackal?" said Yanagi as he flipped through a travel guide. He then set it down on the nightstand beside his bed. "We should've joined in."

Jackal nodded, smiling. And Yanagi did the same.

The half-Brazilian boy then pulled on his covers and turned to switch off the lamp. "Maybe next time," he said before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**Room 566** – Niou & Yagyuu's Room

Niou settled on his bed, looking over at Yagyuu who was sitting on the room's couch. The gentleman was having his _evening tea _(if there is such thing), reading a page from a pocket book every so often.

"You should've joined in the fun, Yagyuu."

Yagyuu took a sip out of his tea. "If I wasn't so busy helping Yukimura-kun comfort Akaya-kun, I would've joined in."

"Does that mean you'll join in the next time we do something like that?" the trickster asked.

"Probably."

* * *

**Room 567** – Akaya & Marui's Room

The two were already lying down on their beds when Marui decided to ask, "Akaya, are you awake?"

Akaya grumbled. "Why?"

Marui thought for a while before answering. "A while back, were you really jealous of Jirou?" he asked. He felt kind of curious about it, that's all.

"Why'd you ask?"

"'Cause you really did seem jealous," the tensai laughed.

"And you're telling me this, because?" Akaya said passively.

Marui sighed. Akaya was not the kind to open up to someone so quickly. "I just wanted to know. Is it bad to ask?"

There was silence.

Akaya turned to face the wall. "I was jealous. There's nothing wrong with that."

* * *

**Room 678 **- Shishido & Gakuto's Room

Unfortunately for Shishido and Gakuto, they were _forced _to share a room (Oshitari had suggested it). They were having some sort of fight when they suddenly heard _someone _shouting from the room beneath them.

"PIPE DOWN IN THERE!" the voice said, "We are _trying _to sleep!"

After the voice had disappeared, Gakuto remembered who it belonged to. "That sounded like that Marui guy from Rikkaidai."

* * *

**Author's Note:** XD Should I continue?


	8. Sand Castle Building Contest

**Word Count: **2,239

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is long! …ish. I usually can't make chapters that reach over a thousand words, so yeah. It's 12:45 am here, but who cares! Enjoy!

* * *

**Rikkaidai Vacation - Chapter Eight**

* * *

It was seven in the morning. Everyone groaned—except for a certain data master and a certain glasses donning player (okay, well, maybe a soft, quiet one)—as they all headed for Yukimura and Sanada's room. Their feet felt unusually heavy as they dragged them across the hallway. Was it just their imagination, or do they get tired more easily now? It was probably the weather, they assumed.

Yanagi was the one who knocked on the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" came Yukimura's voice.

"It's us."

There was a shuffling noise before their captain answered again. "Yes, come in."

Niou turned the knob, causing the door to creak open. He scratched his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "What's the big deal calling us this early in the morning?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I've planned our activity for today!" Yukimura announced with a smile. Towel-dried hair, fresh clothes, a cheerful look—their demigod sure woke up on the right side of the bed today. It also seemed that he had been awake for a while now. What with the bag in hand and all. It was a sight that was perhaps too bright (and terrifying) for their eyes.

Yagyuu, having lost the drowsiness, asked, "What's the activity?"

Yukimura grinned. "We're going to the beach!" He paused to observe everyone's reactions. "We might as well do so. Our hotel _is _beside a beach, after all."

Sanada's eyes widened. _The... beach? _He wasn't in the mood.

"The beach?!" Akaya said loudly. "It's still seven in the morning!" he complained.

"The earlier, the better!" Yukimura exclaimed. "So get ready! Let's meet up at the lobby in thirty minutes," he told them, looking at his wristwatch. "Don't be late."

"Aren't we going to eat breakfast first or something?" Marui asked, his stomach grumbling in protest.

"Oh, yes! Breakfast." Yukimura rubbed his chin. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Why don't we eat breakfast in the hotel restaurant?" Jackal suggested. He had remembered the scent of sausages and bacon from the morning before. His stomach growled at the thought.

"My, that's a great idea." Their captain clasped his hands together. "Well then. Meet me at the lobby in thirty minutes and then we'll go eat breakfast. We shall head to the beach after that."

Everyone replied with a nod.

_7:35 am._

"They're late," Niou said.

"Very late," Jackal agreed.

Silence engulfed the room. Oh, what kind of punishment will they be facing now?

"Sorry we're late! Akaya takes so long in the bathroom," Marui sighed.

"I DO NOT!"

"Oh? So you call twenty minutes in the bathroom fast?!"

"You took thirty minutes!"

"Are you stupid?! I only took five minutes!"

Their petty fight continued on with gritting teeth, hair-pulling and some curses here and there. These two were such a handful. Jackal heaved a heavy sigh. He felt like such a failure—as a babysitter. It was embarrassing.

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "We're wasting time."

"We better get going," Sanada said. "Seiichi went ahead and ordered breakfast for everyone."

* * *

Everyone stared at their plates. "What's this?" they asked rather stupidly.

Yukimura smiled. "Pancakes," he said matter-of-factly.

"Pancakes?" Akaya repeated. _Not that there's something wrong with pancakes. I love pancakes. But, why? Is it easy to inject poison into pancakes or something? Oh, no. I'm thinking too much—_

"It doesn't matter, I'm starving!" Marui then started digging into his food.

Their captain smiled his "eat-them-or-else-I'll-personally-shove-them-into-your-mouths" smile and said, "I thought it would be nice to have a taste of Western breakfast."

As everyone started eating the sound of forks and knives clanking against plates filled the air. It was the typical morning sound in a typical breakfast scene.

"I'm done," Niou said as he rested his back on his seat. Barely three minutes had passed since they had picked up their utensils. "Ahh, I'm full." He rubbed his stomach and released a burp.

"Mind your manners, Niou-kun," reminded the gentleman.

Marui still had pancakes in his mouth. But that didn't stop him from shouting, "You're done?! Already?!"

"Marui-kun, don't talk with your mouth full," said the gentleman, "It's not polite."

"GROSS! FOOD'S FALLING OFF MARUI-SENPAI'S MOUTH!" Akaya screamed.

Jackal slapped a napkin onto Marui's face, not bothering to see which part he had hit. Hopefully he had hit something painful—to remind the so-called genius to: "Wipe your mouth, Marui."

Five minutes flew by and the sound of silverware disappeared from the air.

Yukimura tapped his mouth dry. "Is everyone done?"

They all nodded.

"Shall we head to the beach, then?" he said more than asked. He then proceeded to pick up his bag and walk over to the counter, inform the receptionist which room to charge the bill, and leave the keys.

* * *

"It's such a convenience that the beach is just nearby," Yukimura said in a cheerful tone.

It was quite the peaceful day. Or so they thought.

Everyone placed their bags on the beach tables, and their bodies on the chairs. And soon enough, rather than playing in the water, they found themselves asleep. The morning sun glared down at them with its heat. It was a good thing they had put on some sunblock. Oh, wait—

About ten minutes later the sound of crashing waves and children playing woke a certain seaweed head. Akaya groaned. "What's going on?" He tried to move his arms. But the slightest nudge stung. He looked at himself and in shock screamed, "AHHH! SUNBURNNN!"

"That's what you get for not putting on sunblock," Niou said, smirking. He squeezed out some paste from a tube and rubbed it on his body. Sunblock had this awful scent. But it was better than turning beat red.

"TARUNDORU!"

Ryoma lowered his cap. "Mada mada dane."

"See? I was right nya! It's really Rikkaidai~!" Eiji cheered.

Jackal scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. His vision was still in blur and all he could see was flesh. His ears twitched, using what sense was working. "Those voices. They sound like..."

"...SEIGAKU?!" everyone shouted altogether.

"First, Hyoutei," Sanada started. "Now, Seigaku?"

Fuji smiled his usual smile and said, "I see you're also having vacation with your team, Yukimura."

Rikkaidai's captain smiled in response.

"The probability of everyone being _dragged_ here by Yukimura," Inui paused to push his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "is 100 percent."

"Ah, Sadaharu," Yanagi greeted while a smile, "Still taking data even on vacation?"

Seigaku's resident data master nodded.

"Kikumaru," Niou sneered.

Eiji looked towards the bleach-haired boy. "Ah! It's you nya! We could've beaten you and your doubles partner during the Kantou finals. Mou~" He then looked away before adding a quick 'hmph!'

"Don't worry about it, Eiji," said Oishi, patting his back. "The finals are over," he continued on with a comforting smile.

The redhead's eyes twinkled with childish glee. "Thank you, Oishi~!" he beamed as he hugged the vice-captain with such force. Oishi let out a grunt and chuckled.

Akaya stared, watched with confusing eyes. He _tried _to understand what exactly was going on but... no. He never did understand Seigaku's childishness, their closeness. He probably never will, actually. Not with a devi— I mean, demigod of a captain who forc— umm, encourages them to go on trips together.

"Now, that... I don't know anymore," was all he could utter.

"See, _mamushi_! It really is Rikkaidai!" a certain second year shouted. "I was right, you idiot!" he added boastfully.

"What did you say?!" came the equally loud retort, "_You're _the idiot!"

"Oi, oi," Oishi sighed. "Stop it, you too. You're making a scene."

Apparently they didn't care whether they were making a scene or whatever—as long as they could shout at each other from the top of their lungs everything was perfectly A-OK.

"Hey, Tezuka," Fuji nudged his captain, "Did you see this coming? I mean, Rikkaidai... at Chiba. It's too much of a coincidence, right?" he asked.

"No, I didn't," was the simple reply.

The tensai just smiled.

"Fuji-senpai, did _you _see this coming?" Ryoma asked, raising an eyebrow. He had the inkling, but he could be wrong—

"Hmm, yeah... sort of."

—he was right.

Marui blew a bubble and popped it, getting impatient with all the little reunions and such. "Hey!" he shouted, picking up a bucket and spade. "Why don't we have a contest?" he suggested with a grin. It was better than nothing.

Jackal looked at the self-proclaimed tensai's direction and asked, "What kind of contest?"

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, a ray of light reflecting against them. "A sand castle building contest, obviously," he said matter-of-factly.

"Uwaaa, I'm really good at those!" Akaya proclaimed proudly. The seaweed-haired boy then picked up his own bucket and pumped his fists. "Let's do this thing!"

"Hmm... a sand castle building contest?" Taka-san said with a tone of hesitation. "I'm not very good at those..." he continued, scratching the back of his head.

Fuji handed him a 'you-know-what.' "Here, Taka-san."

Just then the ground shook (no, not really) and fire flamed in the power player's eyes. "MOERUZE! BURNING! I'M GOING TO WIN THIS, BABY!"

Yukimura clasped his hands together. "Okay, then! We'll be having a sand castle building contest!" he declared. "It will be Rikkaidai versus Seigaku! Whoever builds the best sand castle wins!"

Fuji looked around. "We're going to need some judges," he reminded.

"I volunteer," said Inui.

"So do I," Yanagi followed.

"Oh? So the data pair will be the judges," Marui said. "This is going to be interesting."

"We need one more judge to balance out the players," Tezuka said.

Kaidoh raised his hand. "I'll be a judge too. _Fushuuu... _I'm not in the mood to build sand castles." He wrinkled his eyebrows at the thought.

"Okay. The contest will last for thirty minutes," Yanagi announced, holding a timer in his hand. A data master is always ready, of course.

"Whoever's sand castle is better will win!" Inui said out loud. "And... start!"

"_Fushuuu..._"

And with that, everyone got busy. Some collected shells, the others drew water, and the remaining stayed on the spot and fixed their respective sand castles. Footprints were here, there, everywhere. The beach was a mess.

"Oi, o'chibi! Hurry up with the water nya!" Eiji called out, waving his hand towards the capped boy.

The said boy ran back to his team. "Yes, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Oi, Marui! Hurry up with those shells!" Niou demanded.

Marui hauled two buckets of shells with his hands. He trudged through the sand with difficulty, the sweat on his face showing proof. The water had turned it mushy and well, every step was a quick drain of energy. "Shut up, I'm coming!"

Akaya molded the sand castle into something rather grand. His teammates could only stare in shock. _Akaya made this? Are you kidding me?_

"BURNING! WE'RE GOING TO WIN THIS, BABY!"

"Ahhh! Taka-san! You're ruining our castle!" Eiji screamed.

"Kawamura-senpai, if you want us to win, don't ruin the sand castle," Ryoma ordered more than said, trying to keep the said upperclassman away from the sand castle.

Yanagi glanced at his timer. "Five minutes left!"

Fuji positioned the shells they had collected all over the sand castle. "That looks good."

Yukimura wedged a shell on the peak of theirs. "Perfect!"

Tezuka, surprisingly, was the one molding Seigaku's sand castle. Everyone gaped in amazement as they watched their captain delve into such details—doors, windows, towers. Who knew he had such a hidden talent?

"I never knew Tezuka-buchou was good with making sand castles!" Momo laughed. "We might actually win this!"

Sanada actually helped by bringing bucket-loads of water. Thank goodness for his muscles.

"EVERYONE, STOP!" Yanagi signaled. "Please step away from the sand castles."

"The judging will begin now," Inui said.

The judges made their way over to each team's stations when without notice the thunder roared, dark clouds hovering above them in an eerie manner.

"W-what was that?" Marui asked, his body involuntarily jumping in reaction.

Lightning followed soon after.

"You okay, Marui?" Niou asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

With another shout of thunder raindrops started falling from the sky. "Rain," said Ryoma, who fixed his cap to avoid getting his eyes wet.

"WHAT? NO! MY SAND CASTLE! IT'S GETTING RUINED!" Akaya screamed in frustration.

"What do you mean by '_my_ sand castle'?!" Marui asked, annoyed.

The weather was stubborn, cracking another roar of thunder.

Marui ran without thinking, his body acting on impulse. He bumped into Niou, who looked at him with uncharacteristically worried eyes. "Oi, Marui," he said, grabbing the boy by the shoulders, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"What do you think?!"

"Everyone, run to the nearest shelter!" Tezuka shouted so that everyone could hear. He pointed towards a pavilion, its roof big enough to keep them dry, or at least, not soaked. The rain had started pouring, dampening their clothes. They didn't know whether to be grateful that they were wearing so little, thus drenching fewer clothing, or irritated that they were wearing so little, thus feeling the chill of the cold wind.

"I don't want anybody getting sick on this vacation," Yukimura said, concern showing in his voice. His eyes followed as his teammates quickly ran for shelter.

Sanada grabbed Yukimura's wrist and started running.

"Let's wait until the rain stops," Fuji stated more than suggested. They didn't really have a choice.

In a corner Akaya wept the loss of _his _sand castle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what'cha think? I hope I didn't leave out anybody. Did I? ;~; Hm, should I continue? Please review!


	9. The Winner and The Prize!

**Yay!! Chapter 9!!**

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews!!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"The rain's not showing any sign of stopping," Sanada said,

_More thunder…_

"MAKE IT STOP!!" Marui wailed.

"The thunder's scary nya!"

"BURNINGGG!! I'LL MAKE THE RAIN STOP, BABYYY!!"

Niou looked at Taka-san's direction, "As if you can…"

Yukimura sighed, "I was hoping that we could all go swimming."

Yagyuu was reading a book. "I think we can take this time to rest."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA REST!! I'M RIGHT HERE LOOKING AT _MY _SAND CASTLE GETTING RUINED," Akaya yelled.

"For the last time! IT'S NOT YOURS!!" Marui shouted.

Jackal put his hand on Akaya's shoulder, "Akaya, calm down."

Akaya slapped Jackal's hand, "Get your hand off me!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Fushuuu…"

"Akaya slaps like I girl," Niou teased.

"I DO NOT!!"

Fuji sighed, "The rain's getting harder."

"But the chance of it stopping in 10 minutes is 75 percent," Yanagi and Inui stated together.

"That's good news," Tezuka said.

"What should we do while waiting?" Yagyuu asked.

Everyone was quiet. There was no answer.

"Everyone?" Yagyuu asked again.

"There's nothing we could do but wait…" Marui said.

Niou rested his chin on his palm, "I can't think of anything we could do."

"Fushuuu…"

_10 minutes later…_

"Ah… the rain's stopping," Ryoma said.

Eiji smiled, "I can see the sun nya!"

"Eiji, don't look directly at the sun. You'll get blind," Oishi warned.

"Blind?!"

Oishi looked at his watch, "It's exactly 10 minutes after Yanagi-san and Inui told us that it'll stop."

"That's great!" Yukimura cheered. His oh-so lovely smile was back on his face.

"The rained stopped all right! But the beach is deserted!" exclaimed Momo.

Everyone looked around to notice that the beach really was deserted.

"It was crowded a while ago," Jackal said.

Inui touched the sand, "The sand's perfect for making sand castles since it's now wet. Shall we continue the contest?"

Akaya grinned, "Were going to continue the contest? Really??"

Everyone nodded.

"YAY!!"

Yanagi held up his timer, "We will continue our sand castle building contest. The contest shall last for 30 minutes."

"Whoever has the best sand castle wins. Fushuuu…"

"START!!" Inui signaled.

And once again, everyone got busy. Getting shells and shaping the castles.

"I suggest Tezuka does the shaping," Fuji said with a smile.

Everyone in their team nodded.

Eiji got a bucket, "I'll go and gather shells nya!"

"Make it fast Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma said.

And Eiji ran off. Gathering all the best-looking shells he could find.

On the other team, Akaya was doing most of the work. And no, he isn't complaining.

"Make sure it's perfect, Akaya," Marui told him.

Niou nodded in agreement, "We should win."

Akaya ignored them and continued on with _his _work.

Yukimura looked at the sand castle, "Why don't we help you, Akaya?"

No answer…

"If you don't answer we'll just help anyway…" Yukimura said.

Still no answer…

"I'm going to go collect shells." And Yukimura walked off with a bucket in his hand.

Yagyuu helped Akaya with the shaping. Still, Akaya wasn't complaining. So he continued on.

Marui got a shovel (a small one) and started digging around the castle.

"I'll go get some water," Niou volunteered. "We can put it in that hole you're digging, Marui."

"6 minutes left!" Yanagi said.

Momo volunteered to put the shells around the sand castle this time. "It looks great!"

"Ne, Sanada. Can you help me design the castle?" Yukimura asked, with his ever loveable smile.

"Uh… sure," was Sanada's reply.

"A-RI-GA-TOU!"

And they started decorating the castle oh so perfectly with different kinds of shells.

Marui took one shell, "What kind of shell is this?! It looks weird!"

Yukimura took the shell from Marui's hands, "I don't know what it's called, but… I thought it looked pretty," he smiled.

"3 minutes!"

"Let's hurry up nya!"

"You done, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Ah."

"It looks good!" Oishi said.

On the other team, Akaya and Yagyuu had finished shaping. Yukimura and Sanada were done decorating the castle. All they needed to do was put the water in the hole the Marui had dug.

After a few minutes…

"WERE DONE!!" Seigaku cheered.

"ALSO US!!" Rikkaidai said.

"Ok, so everyone, step away from the sand castles," Yanagi said.

"We'll begin the judging. Fushuuu…" Kaidoh said.

"BURNINGGG!! WERE GOING TO WIN THIS!!" Taka-san shouted.

"Wait. What's the prize for this anyway?" Marui asked.

Yukimura spoke, "How about… Whoever loses will treat the winning team for lunch?"

Yagyuu looked at his watch, "But its 5pm."

"Then it'll be dinner!" Yukimura exclaimed.

"Ok. Then it's decided. Whoever loses will treat the winning team for dinner," Inui stated.

"ALL RIGHT!! I'M GETTING HUNGRY!!" Momo shouted.

5 minutes of judging was done. Now it was time to announce the winner.

"We will now announce the winner!" Inui said.

All ears were prepared to hear the winner.

"I hope we win, I hope we win, I hope we win…" Akaya said, sounding hopeful.

"The winner is…" Kaidoh started.

"Please let us win nya!" Eiji hoped.

"The winner is… Rikkaidai!!" Yanagi announced loudly.

"YAHOOOOO!!" Akaya and Marui cheered.

On the other hand, Seigaku was…

"Awwwww…" Eiji frowned.

"That's too bad," Fuji said.

"It's okay. At least we did our best!" Oishi said, with a smile that didn't fade.

"Ah," was the only thing Tezuka said.

Ryoma smiled, " Well said, Oishi-senpai."

Marui looked at the Seigaku regulars, "And now… for the prize! Where shall we eat??"

Everyone from Rikkaidai nodded.

"How 'bout we treat you guys to some western food?" Fuji asked.

"Western food?!" Rikkai asked.

"We just had pancakes for breakfast…" Akaya said. "Isn't that enough?!"

Fuji frowned, "What's wrong with western food?"

Yukimura chuckled, "It seems that my team doesn't like Western food very much."

"Then, why don't we eat at a Chinese restaurant?" Tezuka suggested.

"That would be a good change of menus," Yagyuu said.

Everyone nodded.

"Now, off to a Chinese restaurant!!" Momo shouted.

"Were the one treating them. Why are you so happy about it? Idiot…" Kaidoh said.

"'Cause were going to eat too, of course!!"

"Fushuuu…"

"Hmm… I'd suggest Rix's Oriental Dining. It has other Asian foods; not just Chinese," Oishi said.

"That would be great!" Yukimura exclaimed. "I'll go contact the bus driver to pick us up."

"You guys have a bus driver nya?" Eiji asked.

They all nodded. "It was Mura-buchou's idea," Niou said.

"He said he'll pick us up in 10 minutes…"

"10 MINUTES?! BUT I'M HUNGRY NOW!!" Akaya complained.

"Kirihara-kun, you're acting like a child," Yagyuu said.

_9 minutes later…_

"Ah, it's here," Yukimura smiled.

Everyone (including Seigaku) boarded the bus.

"Arigatou for giving us a ride," Tezuka said.

Yukimura smiled his "I'm-so-generous-you-know" smile, "It's nothing."

And they headed off for the restaurant.

* * *

Marui had ordered a ton of food. So did everyone else.

Oishi looked at his wallet, "Were losing money."

"Marui-senpai, stop eating. You're getting fat," Akaya said.

"I don't care! And for your information, I am not fat!!"

And the eating continued on.

* * *

**What'ya think?**

**I reached 1000+ words again! And I'm so happy!!**

**Please review!**


	10. Back at the Hotel

**Yay!! I've reached chapter 10!! And it's all thanks to your reviews!!**

**They encourage me to continue this!**

**Enjoy chapter 10!!**

* * *

After the great _feast _of Seigaku and Rikkaidai, everyone decided that they should be heading back to their hotels.

"Thank you for the meal," Yukimura smiled. "Do you guys still have some money left?" he asked.

Tezuka checked his wallet, "Ah. I think it's enough."

Everyone bid their farewells to the other team.

"WE ARE SO GOING TO BEAT YOU AND YOUR DOUBLES PARTNER IN THE NATIONALS NYA!!" Eiji shouted to Niou.

"Puri..."

Yagyuu looked at his watched, "We better get going, then."

They all nodded.

"See you in the nationals," Fuji smiled.

And Seigaku headed (walked) back to their hotel; while Rikkaidai was picked up by their bus (as always).

Everyone stepped onto the bus and sat on their respective seats.

"That was a fine day," Jackal said.

Yukimura grinned, "So… are you guys up for another activity tomorrow?"

"Uhhhhh…." Everyone thought.

"YESSSSSS!!" Akaya shouted.

Niou whispered in Marui's ear, "He's just happy that _his _sand castle won."

Marui nodded.

"Great! We'll be going shopping tomorrow!" Yukimura exclaimed.

Everyone's jaws dropped, "Eh?!"

"N-N-N-NO!!" Akaya screamed.

He fainted right after screaming.

"Great! And now you say 'NO'!!" Marui shouted at Akaya's ear.

Akaya regained consciousness. "B-b-b-but!! SHOPPING'S FOR GIRLS!!"

Yukimura sat back on his seat, "I'm sure it'll be fun…" he smiled his "come-or-else-I'll-spray-perfume-in-your-eyes" smile.

"Seiichi… you always say it's going to be fun," Sanada muttered. _'I don't want to come.'_

"Hnn? Did you say something, Genichirou?" Yukimura asked.

"U-uhh… n-nothing."

It was a 30 minute ride going back to the hotel. So, naturally, they would fall asleep, right? Yes.

_Snore…_

_Snore…_

_Snore…_

"Were back!!" Yukimura said, causing everyone to wake up.

Akaya scratched his eyes, "Back where?"

Niou smacked the back of the second year's head, "Stupid. Were back at the hotel."

"Oww…"

_Lobby…_

"YES!! WERE BACK!!" Marui shouted. "I'm heading for bed."

And so he pressed the elevator button, and walked inside.

"Marui-senpai! Wait for me!!" Akaya yelled, as he ran to catch up with the elevator.

Jackal tried to stop him, "Akaya! The door's closing!"

But no, he wouldn't listen.

"Wah?! The door!! SOMEBODY STOP IT FROM CLOSING!! I'LL GET SQUISHED!!"

Marui pressed the open button, "There. Get in."

"Niou-kun, go on without me. I'll just order some food for later," Yagyuu said.

"Thanks, Yagyuu," Niou smirked. "Oi, Marui, Akaya, wait for me!" he shouted.

And so, the trio headed for their rooms.

Yukimura and Sanada decided to talk over some things with Yanagi and Jackal. So, they decided to stay at the lobby for a while.

* * *

Room 567 – Akaya and Marui's room.

"Oi, Akaya. I'm going to bed. Be quiet, ok?" Marui said as he pulled a blanket over him.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go see what Niou-senpai's doing."

And he headed outside.

_BANG!!_

"OI!! I SAID BE QUIET!!" Marui shouted before going back to sleep.

* * *

Room 566 – Niou and Yagyuu room.

Niou was watching TV. (Without his shirt on. XD) Just then…

"Oi, Niou-senpai. What—"

Niou glared at Akaya, "Who told you to come in here?!"

"You left your door open!!"

"I did?"

Akaya sat on Yagyuu's bed. "Marui-senpai's sleeping. So I decided to come here."

Niou scoffed, "Sleeping? As if."

* * *

Room 567 – Akaya and Marui's room.

Niou was right. Marui really wasn't sleeping at all. Rather, he was eating.

"Marui-senpai!" Akaya busted into the room. "That's not fair! I want to eat too!!"

Marui opened his mouth; which contained a lot of different kinds of food, "THIS IS _MY _FOOD!! GET YOUR OWN!!"

"Ewww…" Akaya said when he saw what was inside Marui's mouth. "Nevermind. I'll go ask food from Mura-buchou."

* * *

_Lobby…_

Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Jackal and Yagyuu were _peacefully _having some tea in the lobby. When suddenly… the elevator door opened.

Yagyuu looked at them, "Ah, Niou-kun, and Kirihara-kun."

"MURA-BUCHOU!! I WANT FOOD!!"

"Food?" Yukimura asked. He searched his wallet and gave him 2,500 yen. "Here's some money. Just buy food from the hotel's restaurant, ok?"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!"

And Akaya ran off to the restaurant. He immediately ordered some food from the cashier.

"Ummm….. I want a strawberry cheesecake; with some lemon bits and sugar on top!! And I also want a chocolate milkshake with lots of sprinkles!"

The cashier person stared at him like he was some kind of person from an idiotic planet. _'This kid is loud…'_

"So… that's one slice of strawberry cheesecake with some lemon bits and sugar in top and a chocolate milkshake with lots of sprinkles?" the cashier confirmed.

"YES!!"

"Coming right up."

"Bratling, would you mind giving me some money too?" Niou asked.

"I thought Yagyuu-senpai said he'll bring you food?"

"Well… I'm hungry now."

"Fine." And so, Akaya gave him some money so that Niou could buy food for himself.

* * *

Room 567 – Akaya and Marui's room.

Marui was currently enjoying his time alone with his beloved food. When…

"SHISHIDO!! GIVE THAT BACK!!"

He looked up at the ceiling, "Was that… Mukahi's voice?"

"SHISHIDO!!"

He put a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in his mouth, "Yes, it is."

"GIVE IT BACK!!"

Marui started to get annoyed. "SHUT UPPPP!!"

* * *

Room 678 – Shishido and Gakuto's room.

"GIVE THAT BACK, YOU IDIOT!!"

"WHAT'S UP WITH THIS PICTURE ANYWAY?! IT'S A PICTURE OF OSHITARI!!"

Gakuto sighed. "Let's make a deal. You give that back to me, and I'll give this to you," he said, holding up a picture of Ootori; with a puppy in his arms. "Isn't this picture adorable?? So… do you want it or not?!"

Shishido stared at the _adorable _picture, "Choutarou?"

"You want it? Then, GIVE THAT PICTURE BACK TO ME!!" Gakuto shouted.

"Fine. Here."

And Shishido tossed the picture over to Gakuto.

"YAY!!" Gakuto cheered.

Shishido looked at the picture of his kouhai. "HOW DID YOU GET THIS PICTURE ANYWAY?!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Gakuto opened the door.

"Ore-sama cannot sleep with you two shouting. Quiet down."

Behind Atobe, appeared Marui. "Quiet down. I'm trying to eat."

* * *

Room 675 – Ootori and Oshitari's room.

"Shishido-san and Mukahi-senpai sure are noisy."

Oshitari was watching a romance movie on TV. "I think they're fighting over something."

"Hmm… I wonder what they're fighting about," Ootori wondered.

Then all of a sudden, they both sneezed.

* * *

**So...**

**What'ya think??**

**Please review!!**


	11. To the Shopping District!

**'Kay... so I thought this would exceed 2000 characters. I was wrong.**

**Eh... I kinda was serious in writing the first parts, so it's not that funny. Sorry 'bout that!**

**Enjoy anyway!!**

* * *

The next morning…

Room 564 – Sanada and Yukimura's room. 9:03am.

It was 9 am. Everyone but Yukimura was fast asleep.

"Hmm… so today's activity is shopping. There's a lot of shopping districts in this place. Which one should we go to?" he asked himself as he browsed through the internet for shopping districts.

Sanada was still asleep. He shifted positions, and then continued to sleep.

"I thought I'd wake everyone late today," Yukimura told himself.

Just then…

Sanada touched his head. "Seiichi… who are you talking to?" he asked, feeling a bit dizzy. "I still wonder how you always manage to wake up early."

Yukimura smiled, "Ohayou, Genichirou…" he greeted. "Nah… I'm just talking to myself."

With that, Sanada got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.

Yukimura chuckled; for some unknown reason. Maybe it's because Sanada's hair was in some awkward position?

* * *

Room 565 – Yanagi and Jackal's room. 9:35am.

"Yesterday, Seiichi told us that today's activity's shopping, right?" Yanagi asked his roommate. Yes, both of them were already awake.

Jackal nodded. "I'm going to buy some souvenirs for my parents. They love macadamia chocolates."

"I'm going to buy some cookies from the hotel for my family," Yanagi smiled. (AN: I think cookies are the specialties of hotels in Japan. I just think)

"Cookies?"

* * *

Room 566 – Niou and Yagyuu's room. 9:57am.

Yagyuu was yet again drinking some tea. Every morning and evening, he would drink it.

"Ne, Yagyuu… Why do you always drink that?" Niou asked, pointing to the cup of tea in Yagyuu's hands.

"It calms me down," Yagyuu answered.

Niou scoffed, "As if you're never calm. You're one of the calmest people in Rikkai."

Yagyuu took another sip out of his drink, "I wonder what time Yukimura will call us," he wondered.

* * *

Room 567 – Akaya and Marui's room. 10:05am.

So, by now you would think that everyone was already awake, right? WRONG!!

In the room of the tensai and the second year, snores could still be heard. LOUD snores.

_SNORE!! SNORE!! SNORE!! SNORE!! SNORE!! SNORE!! SNORE!! SNORE!!_

* * *

Room 564 – Sanada and Yukimura's room. 10:30am.

"I think we should call everybody now," Yukimura said. He looked at his watch, "It's already 10:30am."

Sanada nodded. And he followed Yukimura out the door.

'_Oh, wait,' _he thought as he looked at his shoe and noticed that there was some tissue paper stuck to them.

* * *

Outside Akaya and Marui's room. 10:39am.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Akaya, Marui, are you guys awake?" Yukimura called out.

Niou knocked on the door louder, "Brat, are you guys awake or what??" He turned the knob, "Huh? They didn't even look their door? Are they crazy?"

Jackal looked around. "They're not here?"

"Everyone, search the whole room," Yagyuu said.

They all nodded; and ran inside the room. Yes, it's a HUGE room. It's a five-star hotel, remember? That's why Hyoutei's here in the same hotel, too.

"I found them!!" Niou shouted. "THEY'RE ON THE FLOOR!! AND THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!!"

'_What?!' _Jackal thought.

There they were. On the floor; fast asleep.

"TARUNDORU!!" Sanada barked.

They both got up, "HUH?? WHAT?! …WHAT WAS THAT?!" they shouted. "EVIL SANADA FUKUBUCHOU?? WHERE?!"

"Ah, Marui, Akaya, I thought you two would be awake by now," Yukimura grinned. "Hnn… guess I was wrong." _'Wait, me? Wrong??' _Yukimura thought. "I can't believe it!" he suddenly blurted out.

"Can't believe what?" Yagyuu asked.

Yukimura sweatdropped, "Oh, nothing… Nothing."

Jackal threw towels at Marui and Akaya. "Hurry up and take a bath."

* * *

Lobby. 11:18am.

Marui yawned, and stretched. "Hungry…"

"Let's go and eat breakfast first," Yukimura smiled.

"As long as it's not western food anymore," Akaya muttered.

10 MINUTES OF BREAKFAST.

"Everyone done?"

Yagyuu wiped his mouth, "Seems like it."

"Ok, then. We'll be going shopping today, right? So I picked a shopping district we could all go to. We'll be going to Chiba's Ginza Shopping District!" Yukimura smiled his "come-or-else-you-won't-wake-up-ever-again" smile. (AN: I'm running out of "smile" ideas)

SHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHOPPING

"Ne, Marui-senpai, what are you going to buy??" Akaya asked, tugging on Marui's shirt.

Marui took out his wallet. "Isn't it obvious? Cake. Of course! And… I have to buy some candy for my siblings."

"Candy?"

"Yeah. My siblings like, finish 3 packs of lollipops in 30 minutes," Marui sighed. "30 MINUTES!!"

"What are you going to buy?"

Akaya checked his wallet, to see if he has any money left. "Uhh… I don't have that much money left. Umm… my sister wants me to buy her a notebook. A pink one that has furry things on the sides."

They both shuddered, _'Furry things… ugh.'_

"Can't you buy those back home?" Marui asked.

Akaya shrugged.

While Akaya and Marui were on their way to a candy store, Niou and Yagyuu were in another store; which sold… guess what? Tea.

Niou got one pack of tea from a shelf. "Yagyuu, you drink way to much tea," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'way'.

"I love it," was the only thing Yagyuu said.

YUKIMURAANDSANADAYUKIMURAANDSANADAYUKIMURAANDSANADA

"Ne, ne, Genichirou. Which one should I buy??" Yukimura asked, holding up two mugs. "This one or this one? What do you think??"

Sanada looked at the two mugs. "Who is it for?" he asked.

"For my parents!" exclaimed Yukimura. "They love collecting mugs. We have a HUGE china cabinet at home full of it. So, which one should I get??"

"I think you should get both," suggested Sanada.

"Oh? I only have enough money for one. Can you lend me some money?" Yukimura asked, ever so sweetly.

Of course, Sanada could NEVER say 'no' to Yukimura. "Yeah, sure." _'Wait. Don't you get money from Atobe? You should have enough.'_

"Yukimura!!"

"Hnn? What is it, Genichirou?"

"Don't you get your money from Atobe?"

Yukimura gave a soft chuckle, "You caught me. Fine. Here's your money back."

And now, Sanada felt guilty. For saying 'no' to Yukimura. Well, he didn't exactly say 'no'. So, why should he be guilty? Maybe because he got his money back?

MARUIANDAKAYAMARUIANDAKAYAMARUIANDAKAYA

"MARUI-SENPAI!! THIS IS MINEEE!! GET SOMETHING ELSE!!" Akaya shouted.

Marui grabbed the pack of lollipops from Akaya's hands, "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN PAID FOR IT YET!! IT'S MINE!!"

Just then, the store clerk approached the two, "Umm… is anyone of you going to buy that?"

None of them would listen.

"MINE!!"

"MINE!!"

"MINEEEEE!!"

Jackal and Yanagi just happened to pass by. As soon as the entered the store, the pack of lollipops broke open.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" Marui screamed.

"ME?! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!"

Jackal gave some money to the store clerk, "I'll be paying for that," he said, pointing at Akaya and Marui.

Yanagi dragged the two of them out of the store. "You guys have caused us a lot of trouble already," he sighed.

Niou and Yagyuu also appeared right after they exited the store.

Niou smacked the back of their heads.

"Idiots. You're acting like kids." Niou scoffed, "Fighting over a pack of lollipops."

"THAT'S_ MY _LINE!!" shouted the so-called dash specialist.

"Huh? That voice… Shishido?!" Marui shouted.

Yukimura and Sanada were also back with them. "Hyoutei?"

"Shishido, calm down," Oshitari said.

From another aisle, appeared Seigaku.

"Nya? Rikkaidai and Hyoutei? Here?" Eiji asked.

All captains approached each other. "What a coincidence…"

"Ah, Tezuka. Vacation with your team?" asked Atobe.

The answer was obvious enough.

Tezuka felt like ignoring him. "Ah."

"We met Rikkaidai at the beach," stated Fuji, still smiling.

"Really?" Gakuto asked. "We met them at a restaurant."

"Were also staying at the same hotel," Hiyoshi said. "Gekokujyou…"

Yukimura smiled, "What a coincidence! Were all having vacation with our teams."

"Fushuuu…"

Everyone exchanged glares. Then they all shook their heads. "Coincidence…" they all muttered to themselves.

"SUGEEE!! MARUI-KUN!! I CAN SEE YOUUU!!" Jirou jumped up and down with excitement.

"Of course you can," Marui said. "Am I invisible or what?"

Akaya gave Jirou a glare. _'That bastard…'_

Marui blew a bubble, "What's wrong, Akaya? Do you hate Jirou or anything?"

"Uhhh… no?" answered Akaya, fiddling with his fingers.

"WHAT A COINCIDENCE!!" Momo shouted.

"We already said that, you idiot," Kaidoh said. "You're being too loud."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MAMUSHI?!"

"You wanna fight? Bring it on!!"

Oishi approached the two, "Oi, oi, you two… wherever we go, you two are always fighting," he sighed.

"Kikumaru… I WILL SO BEAT YOU IN TENNIS!!" Gakuto yelled.

"Why are people always after me nya?!"

"I AM THE BEST ACROBATICS PLAYER THERE EVER WAS!!" Gakuto laughed evilly, and _insanely_.

"Gekokujyou…"

Yagyuu sighed. "Niou-kun, you're also after Kikumaru-kun, right?"

"Of course."

"Kabaji, put all those bags (things they bought) in my limousine."

"Usu."

And so, Kabaji walked to Atobe's loooooooong limousine and placed the bags inside. Then he walked back to the group. (AN: If your wondering, they're somewhere near an outdoor car park.)

"So, shall we continue our shopping?" Yukimura asked.

"You guys are shopping?" Ryoma asked.

Everyone from Rikkai (except for Yukimura) sweatdropped. "U-uhh… it's nothing like—"

They were cut off.

"Isn't shopping for girls?" Gakuto asked.

Yukimura chuckled, "Of course not. Shopping's for everyone."

Inui was currently scribbling some things into his green notebook. "Chance of everyone being dragged here is 100 percent. That includes Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkaidai. Seigaku being dragged here by Fuji. Hyoutei being dragged here by Atobe. And Rikkaidai being dragged here by Yukimura."

'_Of course, Tezuka would NEVER drag anyone to go shopping…' _Inui thought.

"BURNING!! LET'S CONTINUE SHOPPING!!"

* * *

**And... that ends this chapter!!**

**I kinda tried making more descriptions for this. :)**

**So, what'ya think? Did I improve or not?**

**Please review!!**


	12. Shopping Galore

**I'm running out of ideas. I'm losing my brain power. And my humor-ish side is slowly fading AWAY.**

**So far, this is just the 3rd day. And the vacation lasts for a week. So I'd have to do 4 more days. I wonder how long it'll take.**

**Ok, I've rambled enough. Sorry if chapter 11 wasn't funny.**

**So... enjoy chapter 12 though!!**

* * *

According to our happy-go-lucky buchou, today's activity is shopping! Some are buying souvenirs! And some are just buying plain ol' stuff.

Akaya and Marui have yet again entered another shop that sold candy.

"Lollipops, lollipops, lollipops… where could they be?" Marui sang as he browsed through the whole store looking for the souvenir he'll give his siblings.

"I FOUND IT!!" Akaya shouted, his voice coming from another aisle.

Marui quickly approached him, "Found what?" he asked.

Eiji rapidly ran up to Akaya. "What did you find nya??"

Marui stared at the fellow standing just beside him. "How'd you find us here?"

"I'm also looking for candy nya!!"

"I found that candy that I saw on a commercial once… it has a gooey tangy center and the outside is kind of soft with a sour-ish and sweet taste!" the second year exclaimed. "I've been looking for it ever since I saw it on TV… And now, here it is!!" he shouted, showing the pack of goodies in front of Marui and Eiji's faces.

The so-called tensai started to drool. Imagining the kind of candy Akaya was describing.

"Marui-senpai, there's no need for daydreaming. The candy's right in front of your eyes. See??" Akaya said, shoving the pack in front of Marui's face. "And you're drooling. It's gross," he said, snapping his fingers in front on his senpai's face.

Marui soon got back to reality. "What? Huh? What?"

"You were drooling…"

Marui touched the side of his mouth, "Ohh…"

Eiji made a disgusted look, "That's gross nya…"

Meanwhile…

Niou was browsing through some things in a magazine store. While he was doing that, Yagyuu was buying drinks from a nearby drink stand.

"Where could it be?" Niou asked himself as he browsed through the different kinds of magazines.

Yagyuu walked up to him, holding up two drinks; one on his right hand and the other on the left. "What are you looking for, Niou-kun?" he asked as he handed him one of the drinks.

"Thanks, Yagyuu."

He took a sip out of his drink, "I'm just looking for that magazine my brother wanted."

At another place, Atobe was shopping for clothes; along with Kabaji, Oshitari and Fuji.

"What's with this price?! 10,000 yen for a shirt? So cheap."

Oshitari sighed, "For normal people. That's quite expensive, Atobe."

"Oh? Ore-sama thinks they're just poor."

Fuji gave a soft chuckle. "Ne, Atobe. You can buy this one. It's worth 15,450 yen."

"Ore-sama will buy this one!" Atobe announced, holding up the piece of clothing that Fuji gave him.

"Usu."

"You didn't have to announce it _loudly_," Oshitari said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile… Shishido, Ootori, Gakuto, Momo and Kaidoh were at an arcade store.

"I'M WINNING!! YES!!" Momo shouted.

"You're being loud," Kaidoh said. "Fushuuu…"

"But I'm winning!!"

"You're winning, but I'm losing!!" Shishido complained.

Ootori cheered for his favorite senpai. "You can do it, Shishido-san!!"

Gakuto moved the joy stick quickly, "TAKE THAT, SHISHIDO!!" he laughed insanely.

Inui and Yanagi were currently shopping for materials in an office/school supplies store.

"Ah, my old notebook's already full. I need a new one," Inui said as he looked for a green notebook that looked like his. "I also need a new pen."

In another aisle, Yanagi was browsing for a new calculator. Marui had broken his old one. "I think this is good enough. 3,500 yen."

Flashback…

"_Jackaaaal… I'm hungryyy…" Marui said, getting dizzy._

_Jackal searched his bag, "Sorry, Marui. I don't have any food right now."_

_At a corner of the clubroom, Yanagi was calculating some data with his NEW calculator._

_Marui stared at the calculator. "Is that… chocolate?" He ran to Yanagi. "Chocolate?"_

_Yanagi shook his head, "No, this isn't chocolate."_

_But unfortunately, Marui had already bitten off the calculator. "BLEH!! THAT'S NOT CHOCOLATE!!"_

_Yanagi sighed, "That was my NEW calculator…"_

End of Flashback…

Meanwhile, Jirou, Hiyoshi, Taka-san and Jackal were in a bookstore.

It was a miracle that Jirou wasn't asleep! He was hyper and active the whole time he spent inside the store. It seemed that he loved reading. And so did his companions.

"This book is about gekokujyou-ing. Hn, I should buy it," Hiyoshi muttered to himself.

Taka-san walked around the "cooking books" section. He scratched his head, "Maybe I should buy I new cook book as a souvenir for my dad."

Jackal was reading books related to his home country, Brazil. And some other books that were tennis-related.

And last but not least, Yukimura, Sanada, Tezuka, Oishi and Ryoma were at a sports shop. They were buying supplies for their teams. Unlike Hyoutei; whose tennis supplies were always complete.

"Ne, Tezuka, we need more tennis balls, right?" Oishi asked.

Tezuka nodded. "Ah."

Yukimura was in the "tennis racket" section. "Sanada, Akaya broke some of our rackets again, right?" he asked.

Sanada picked a racket from the wall, "If I remember correctly, he broke 4 rackets."

"Oh? Next time, I'll be sure that he'll be the one to pay for them," Yukimura grinned.

Ryoma was looking for his favorite grip tape. The same grip tape that Fudomine's Shinji also wanted. Unfortunately, he had run out. So now, he was buying a new one.

"Ah, it's this one," he said, holding a black-colored grip tape.

After paying for the tennis balls, Oishi looked at his watch. "It's already 6pm? I didn't notice," he said. "We better meet everybody now. I'll go send them a message," he added.

And they all headed for the meeting place. It was near the candy store where Akaya, Marui and Eiji were.

In a matter of minutes, everyone arrived.

"I BEAT SHISHIDO!! YAY!!" Gakuto cheered for himself. "Ne, ne, Yuushi, you're proud of me, right??"

Oshitari nodded, "Yeah."

"YAY!!"

Marui held up a bag of lollipops, "I _finally_ got that pack of lollipops for my siblings."

"We've also finished shopping for our club supplies," Yukimura smiled. And Sanada, Tezuka and Oishi nodded.

"And ore-sama bought a shirt!" Atobe announced proudly.

Niou scoffed, "Is that something to be proud of?"

"I bought a book about gekokujyou-ing. I will now gekokujyou you all," Hiyoshi said.

Everyone stared.

"Well, we all had a good time, didn't we?" Yukimura asked, still smiling as ever.

Fuji smiled as well, "Maybe we could do something like this again," he suggested.

Jirou happily nodded. "SUGEEE!! THE BOOKSTORE WAS GREAT!!"

"Well, it's getting late. We better get going," Yukimura said.

"We'll be heading back to the hotel too." He snapped his fingers, "Let's go."

Seigaku also left after Hyoutei. And Rikkaidai followed.

Thus, ends the day of shopping.

* * *

**What'ya think?**

**Am I a bad writer? If you review, rate me from 1-10. 10 being the highest, 1 being the lowest and 5 being average. Please be honest. :)  
**

**I'll try to improve in writing. :)**


	13. It's Not Really Rest Day

**I'm still suffering from humor loss... -- Anyway, YAY!! I updated. After a week, I think. 'Cause school already started.  
**

**This story is long, yet NOT that funny.**

According to MOST (not all) stories I've read about Rikkai (those humor stories), **Yukimura** is a happy-go-lucky buchou; who is as sadistic as Fuji. **Sanada** is a cap-loving fukubuchou who loves to bitch slap those who are late for practice. And someone who would do anything to protect Yukimura. **Yanagi** is pretty much like Inui; he also writes down his data. **Yagyuu** is still "Yagyuu the gentleman". **Niou** is still the trickster; who mostly loves playing tricks on either Akaya or Marui. **Jackal** is Akaya's babysitter. And the one who provides Marui's sweets. **Marui** is the hyper sugar crazed tensai; who can't live without any bubblegum. And **Akaya** is a childish kid that loves to cry on Yukimura-buchou. He hates Sanada, Niou and sometimes… Marui.

**And that's why I sometimes make the character's too OOC. Sorry 'bout that!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY… I am REALLY bad at humor. Please forgive me. :)**

* * *

After all the shopping galore, everyone went back to the hotel. They all ate dinner at the hotel restaurant since when they came back; it was 10pm.

Yukimura treated everyone to some cakes and milkshakes as desert. And thus, what made Marui hyper the entire night.

* * *

Room 567 – Akaya and Marui's room.

"CANDYYYYYYY!!" Marui wailed, jumping around the room like a maniac.

Akaya threw him a pillow, while covering his precious ears, "Here! Eat this! It's a _marshmallow_!!" he said sarcastically. Of course, Marui would be too busy jumping around to notice the sarcasm, right? YES.

The so-called tensai's eyes sparkled, "Oooohhh!! MARSHMALLOW!!" And so, he bit the poor pillow. He paused, and then threw the pillow back at Akaya, "That's not marshmallow, you idiot!! Don't you know what a marshmallow is?!"

'_Mura-buchou… save me.' _Akaya hoped in his thoughts.

The next morning - 10am.

At least, both of them ended up sleeping in their respective beds.

Marui rolled around his bed and eventually fell. But… he didn't wake up. Not even a yawn was heard from him.

A few minutes later…

Akaya sat up from his bed. He yawned, stretched and scratched his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked, looking for the wall clock that was located somewhere in their room.

"It's already 10:03am?" He scratched his head, "Why didn't Mura-buchou come to wake us up?"

Another few minutes later, Marui opened his eyes. "What happened? The last thing I remember, I bit into a tasteless marshmallow…"

He looked around, "Where's Akaya?" He thought for a moment. "OMG! I'm left behind! I'm going through the tribulations! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

Room 564 – Sanada and Yukimura's room.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Genichirou, can you please get that?" Yukimura asked. He was too busy reading a book; he was already reading the climax. CLIMAX! So yeah, Sanada SHOULD open the door, right?

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Genichirou? Didn't I tell you to—" He looked around, "He's still asleep?"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Yukimura sighed, "Coming…"

He opened the door, "Akaya? What brings you here?" he asked with a smile that said "state your business quickly and get out". But nevertheless, he continued to smile.

"Umm… Mura-buchou. Do we have any activities today?" the second year asked. He was still standing at the doorstep so…

"Activities? Oh, wait. Come in first."

Akaya sat down on the side of Sanada's bed once they got inside. And Yukimura got back to the chair where he was reading his book. "Why is Sanada-fukubuchou still sleeping?"

"He must've been tired. Anyway, you were asking if we have any activities today, right?" Yukimura asked him again; to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah."

The happy-go-lucky buchou of Rikkaidai smiled, "We don't have any."

Akaya's eyes widened, "Come again??"

"I said we _don't_ have any activities today," Yukimura grinned.

Akaya eyes widened bigger, "Really??" he asked. He jumped up out of excitement, "YAY!! I'm going to tell Marui-senpai!!"

Yukimura smiled once again, "I just thought that we could have some rest today."

Before he knew it, Akaya dashed out of the room.

* * *

Room 567 – Akaya and Marui's room - 11:01am

Akaya busted into the room, "MARUI-SENPAI!! THERE'S NO—where is he?" He walked around the empty room. "Maybe he ate lunch already… without calling me?!"

HOTEL RESTAURANT…

"Ne, Niou, can you pass me that?" Marui asked, pointing to the bowl of mushroom soup across the other side of the table.

Niou handed him the bowl, "Here."

Just then…

"…WE DON'T HAVE ANY ACTIVITIES TODAY!!" Akaya screamed with joy.

Marui's eyes widened as he pointed a finger at Akaya. "I thought you were gone!!"

Glare. Glare. Glare.

"Whatever. Anyway, WE DON'T HAVE ANY ACTIVITIES TODAY!!"

"Yeah, we heard," Niou said in a bored tone, still eating his lunch.

Akaya's jaw dropped, "You heard? …Already?!"

Niou stood up from the table, "I'm done. I'll be going back to the mall. …Still didn't find that magazine my stupid brother wanted," he sighed while throwing a napkin on the table as he stood up.

"I'll come! I wanna go and look for more snacks. I'm out of stock," Marui said.

"Yeah, whatever," was Niou's reply. "Oh yeah, you wanna come, brat?"

"Me?" Akaya asked, pointing at himself.

"Yeah. You're the only brat here."

"How 'bout Marui-senpai? Isn't _he _a brat?"

Marui smacked Akaya's head, "I'm not a brat."

Akaya felt his head, "Nah… I'll be staying here. I heard there's a pool in this hotel."

"Suit yourself," Marui and Niou chorused as they both walked out the restaurant.

HOTEL SWIMMING POOL: 4TH FLOOR… 2:03pm

"JACKAL-SENPAI?! And… YAGYUU-SENPAI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??"

"Swimming," Jackal said. "What does it look like?"

"When we heard that today was "rest day", we decided to stay here," Yagyuu said. "…and _hope _that we can rest in _peace._"

"YOU'RE GOING TO _DIE_?!" Akaya screamed in shock. You could see the hair on his head standing up.

Yagyuu started to explain. "You've got it all wrong, Kirihara-kun. It means we want to rest without any unnecessary disturbances."

"…Huh?"

Akaya suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah, what's Mura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou doing?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Yukimura's still reading his book of his," Jackal said. "And from what I've heard, Sanada's sleeping."

"How 'bout Yanagi-senpai?" Akaya asked.

"Reading magazines and newspapers in the lobby," Jackal answered.

"You seem to be so curious today, Kirihara-kun," Yagyuu commented.

Akaya played with his fingers, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Oh, ok…"

_A few minutes of silence…_

"CANNONBALL!!" Akaya shouted and jumped right in the pool.

"That was fun!"

And Jackal did the same; but without saying "CANNONBALL".

"Come on, Yagyuu, try jumping! It's fun!" Jackal suggested.

"I'd rather not."

"You're such a killjoy, Yagyuu-senpai…" Akaya whined.

The gentleman sighed, "Fine. If you insist." And so, he did.

After the jump, he got up to the surface of the pool, "I agree! That was fun," he grinned.

"YAY!! YAGYUU-SENPAI JUMPED!! If only Niou-senpai and Marui-senpai was here to see this… it'd be a lot more fun."

And as if reading his mind, Niou and Marui appeared at the door. 3:56pm

"What'd we miss?" Marui asked, chewing on some bubblegum.

"YAGYUU-SENPAI JUMPED!! RIGHT INTO THE POOL!!" Akaya cheered.

Niou's eyes opened wide, "What?! He jumped?? And _I _didn't see it?!"

Akaya nodded, "Yes."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, YOU… YOU BRAT!!"

"It wasn't my fault!!"

Yagyuu sighed, "I knew it'd be like this…"

MARUIANDJACKALMARUIANDJACKALMARUIANDJACKAL

"Oi, Marui, why don't you join us?"

Marui popped his gum. "Sure… After I put these in my room," he said, holding up a bag of snacks. "I bought some chips for you, by the way."

"Oi, Niou!! Why not joining in too?" Marui asked.

Niou smirked as he looked at Yagyuu, "Only if YOU jump again," he said pointing a finger directly at him.

"It's not polite to point."

"Pleeeeease, Yagyuu-senpai!!" Akaya begged on his knees. "Pleeeeease!"

"Fine."

"Great. I'll go back to our room and change." And so, Niou left. And Marui followed.

10 minutes later… 4:17pm.

Niou and Marui _finally_ arrived back at the pool.

"SLOW!!" Akaya yelled at them.

Marui pushed Akaya into the pool, "Hey, at least we came!!"

"STILL SLOW!!" Akaya continued yelling.

Marui glared at him, "You call us slow, and _you _take 30 minutes in the bathroom?? Pfft."

* * *

Room 564 – Sanada and Yukimura's room.

Yukimura closed his book and smiled, "That was a great story!" He looked at his watch, "6:13pm?"

"Genichirou, wake up," he said, rocking Sanada back and forth.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Sanada groaned, "What is it, Seiichi?"

"You've been sleeping for almost the whole day. You haven't even eaten anything yet since this morning…"

Yukimura smiled, "There's this small poolside café and grill, everyone's there right now. Shall we go eat dinner?" he asked. "I've already told Yanagi to meet us there," he added.

Sanada stood up, "I'll just wash up."

"Good! Go to the 4th floor after you're done, ok? And… make it fast."

And so, Yukimura walked off.

POOLPOOLPOOL

There were only poolside lights. Like those lights that you can see during luaus in Hawaii. They were called: tiki torches.

"Is everyone here?" Yukimura asked. "It's kind of hard to see…"

"Yes," was their reply.

Akaya raised his hand, "I'm not yet here."

"Are you getting more stupid by the second, brat?"

"I just did it for laughs."

"It wasn't funny."

"YES, IT WAS!!

"No, it wasn't."

"YES, IT WAS!!"

"Whatever."

"Sanada-kun's not yet here," Yagyuu told everyone.

Yukimura cupped his chin, "So only Genichirou's not here? He better hurry. I told him to make it fast."

"I'll call him," Yanagi volunteered.

Yukimura grinned, "Thanks."

7 minutes later…

"I'm so hungryyy!!" Marui whined.

"We'll be eating in a few minutes. Please stop whining, Marui-kun."

"BUT I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYYYY!!"

After waiting for 5 minutes, which seemed like 5,000 years for Marui, Sanada and Yanagi finally returned.

"YES!! WE CAN EAT!!" Marui cheered.

Yukimura all took them to the pool side café and grill, and they all ordered their food.

Marui browsed through the menu, "I'll have… spare ribs! And… a large glass of chocolate milkshake…"

"There's a 63 percent chance that Akaya will say that's gross," Yanagi calculated.

"GROSS!!"

They all gave weird glares at Yanagi. Glares that said: "He's an alien."

"Are you a data master or a psychic?" Yukimura asked.

Yanagi didn't bother to answer. But since it was _Yukimura_, he did. "Both."

Sanada went back to reading the menu. "Ok."

"They actually have spare ribs here?" Niou asked, smirking. "I'll have that too."

And everyone else ordered their own food. Like a bucket of fried chicken for Akaya, steak for Yukimura and Sanada, fettuccini pasta for Yagyuu, tenderloin tips for Yanagi and smoked milkfish for Jackal.

"ITADAKIMASU!!" they all said. Well, actually, it was only Marui, Akaya and Yukimura who yelled it out loud. Everyone else just said it quietly to themselves.

45 minutes later…

"Done yet?" Niou asked, getting tired of waiting for Akaya to finish eating. "It's been 45 minutes since we started eating. Hurry up or I'll shove the food down your throat!!"

Akaya's eating pace suddenly increased by 75 percent.

"That was… incredibly… fast," Niou said, wide eyed.

"DONE!!"

But before Akaya could put down his chopsticks, Niou already left.

Everyone slept peacefully that night. Kind of. They (except Yukimura) were all thinking of what horror Yukimura had planned for tomorrow's activity will be.

* * *

**Apologies... I wrote physic, but it was supposed to be psychic.. I've already changed it though.**

** Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny? NOOOOOOOO. lol**

**Review?**


	14. Hong Kong Fiasco!

**Uhhh... yay. Chapter 14!!**

**If you're still going to continue to read this... Thanks for the support! :D**

**Your reviews (the good ones) make me wanna continue this...**

* * *

Everyone met up in the lobby at 6:30am.

When Yukimura got there, Marui, Akaya and Niou were all snoring away. Though it was a good thing that they were already dressed and everything.

"Renji, please wake them up," Yukimura said, still smiling. Like he always does.

Yanagi nodded. And then he started laying pieces of candy in front of Marui's nose.

A few seconds later…

"…Can… dy…?" Marui asked; his eyes still closed. "Candy…?" he asked once more.

His eyes suddenly shot open. "…MINE!!"

"1 down, 2 to go," said the ever-stoic fukubuchou. "I'll make them run laps if they don't wake up in 3 minutes."

Yanagi tried his best. "Niou, if you don't wake up in 10 seconds, I'm going to burn Yagyuu."

"I don't want to die, Yanagi-kun."

"It's just a threat."

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…"

Niou suddenly got up and yelled. "NOOOOOO!!"

Yanagi twitched. _'Naïve.'_

"2 down, 1 to go," Sanada said.

Yanagi approached the sleeping second year. "Akaya, if you don't wake up, I'll tell Genichirou to give you laps."

"I'm giving you 5 seconds…" And so, he started counting, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1."

"TARUNDORU!!"

Akaya's eyes shot open. "What happened?!"

"30 LAPS!! Now!" Sanada barked.

Yukimura eyed Sanada. "Now, now, Genichirou… Remember what I said? No punishing allowed during vacation," he said, wagging a finger. "You can punish him when we get back to school."

"U-uhh… yeah."

Yukimura grinned, "Now that everyone's awake, I'll be announcing our activity for today!"

Everyone just mumbled up words like "don't", "wanna" and "come".

"Since we only have 3 days left of vacation, were going to Hong Kong!!" Yukimura announced happily.

Everyone became wide-eyed. "Hong Kong?!"

"Isn't Hong Kong far from here?" Akaya asked, while letting out a yawn.

"Actually, if we have a fast enough plane, we can get there in less than 2 hours," Yanagi explained.

"But where in the world would we get a fast enough plane?" Jackal asked.

Yukimura chuckled. "Atobe let me use his private jet." And so, he started telling the story on how he got it.

FLASHBACK…

Yukimura went up to Atobe's room to ask him a favor. When he got there, Kabaji simply let him in.

"Atobe, may I use your private jet?" Yukimura asked ever so sweetly.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "And why would ore-sama let you use his private jet?"

"Because…" Yukimura smiled, an evil aura surrounding him. He took out Gakuto, Jirou and Ootori out of nowhere. Their hands were tied to their backs and their mouths were covered. "…I have them."

Atobe was silent. And then he returned to reality. "Release ore-sama's teammates!" he demanded.

"Only if you let me use your private jet," Yukimura grinned.

Atobe took a look at his teammates. He noticed that Jirou was about to cry. "Fine."

"I'll tell the pilot to meet you at the airport," Atobe sighed. And Yukimura smiled triumphantly.

END OF FLASHBACK…

"Mura-buchou is scary," Marui and Akaya said together.

"He actually let you use it?" Jackal asked. "I can't believe it…"

"Well, you should believe it," Yukimura smiled. "Now get your things, and meet me back here. You packed your bags last night like I told you guys, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good! Whoever's not here by 7:30 will be left behind, got it?"

They all nodded again.

7:28am.

Marui tapped his foot as he (un) patiently waited for Akaya. "Come on, come on, come on, COME ON!!"

"I'M COMING!!" Akaya said, dragging his _heavy _bag out of the room.

7:29 and 45 seconds… 44 seconds… 43…

"MADE IT!!" Akaya and Marui yelled. They were almost out of air by the time they arrived.

Niou carried his bag out of the hotel. "What took you guys so long?"

"Akaya's bag," Marui said while pointing to the big thing Akaya was carrying.

"…"

And so, they boarded their personal bus and it took them to the airport. It took about 30 minutes from their hotel to the airport.

AIRPORTAIRPORTAIRPORT

Everyone arrived at the terminal. They all went to have their passports checked.

Marui popped his gum. Then out of sudden, he remembered something. "My passport? Where is it?!"

"What's wrong, Marui-kun?" Yagyuu asked, feeling a bit concerned.

Marui searched through his bag. "I can't find my passport!!" he panicked. "Where the hell is it?! WHERE?!"

"It's with me," Jackal said, showing the passport to Marui.

Marui twitched. "Why is it with YOU?!"

"Cause you told me to keep it…?"

"I did not!"

"You did."

"Nu-uh!"

Jackal sighed. "Nevermind that. Here's your stupid passport."

"My passport's not stupid."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Jackal said, annoyed.

And after having their passports stamped, they went to look for Atobe's oh-so fancy private jet.

"…Now what did Atobe's jet look like again?" Yukimura wondered out loud.

He searched the whole place.

"Ah! There it is!" he said, pointing to a certain plane.

"How'd you know it was _that _one?" Yagyuu asked.

Yukimura examined the plane. "Cause it has the name 'Atobe' on it. And, the name's incredibly large," he said.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah…"

They approached the huge thing.

The pilot took a look at all of them. "Are you guys the Rikkaidai regulars? The ones Atobe-san was talking about?"

Yukimura nodded. "He gave me this," he said, handing the pilot a piece of paper. "He told me to give to you, so that you'll know it's us."

"If that's so, you may start boarding the jet. You may leave your bags beside the stairs and those people over there will put them in."

And so, they all left their bags to where the pilot said. And boarded the jet.

"IT'S HUGE!!" Akaya shouted. "Hey, even my voice echoed!"

Sanada sat down on one of the chairs. "It's pretty big."

"It's comfortable," Yagyuu said.

Niou smirked. "It has a mini bar."

"It has candy!" Marui screamed in delight.

"In other words, it's perfect," Yanagi said.

"That's Atobe for you," Yukimura grinned.

After about 3 minutes, the speakers were turned on. And someone started speaking. "We'll be leaving in 5 minutes. Please wear your seatbelts. You may take them off when the blinking light stops."

They all followed. The blinking lights stopped about 4 minutes after they took off.

After being told what to do… they all fell asleep. Some snored, some didn't. Some drooled, others didn't. And some talked in their sleep.

1 HOUR AND 45 MINUTES OF FLIGHT.

"We are now landing at Hong Kong's international airport," the one on controls said.

Yukimura scratched his eyes. "Were here?"

And everyone woke up.

The jet landed in a special spot on the airport. And eventually, everyone was allowed to go outside.

Everyone headed to the terminal to get their bags. And after, they headed to the airport train.

"They have trains in airports here?? Cool!!" Akaya shouted.

Niou yawned. "Yeah, obviously… since were about to ride one now."

After a minute, the train arrived. The doors opened and people started going inside.

"Look! Look! There's no one at the back! Let's go there!!" Akaya said enthusiastically.

Yukimura just smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Once they got inside, Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal all took a seat. Niou stood while holding onto the bars beside the door. And Akaya and Marui swung around.

While swinging around, Akaya _accidentally _hit Sanada's _face._

Sanada grew furious. "TARUNDORU!! 50 laps when we get back to school!!"

"That's a total of 70 laps already, Akaya," Yanagi reminded.

Soon enough, the door opened and everyone went outside.

Akaya pouted, "Awww… I wanted to stay inside!"

HOTELHOTELHOTEL – 10:45

"Were still going to use our old room assignments, ok?" Yukimura reminded everyone.

Akaya and Marui sighed. "Yes…"

Their ever-sadistic buchou smiled and then handed everyone their room keys.

* * *

Room 312 – Sanada and Yukimura's room.

Yukimura is once again unpacking all his things. And as always, Sanada helped. At least, this time, they unpacked faster than before.

They woke up as early as 4:30 this morning. To take baths, make sure everything is there, and some other things. Yukimura decided, since its still 11:00am, they should at least get some descent sleep.

* * *

Room 313 – Yanagi and Jackal's room.

Yanagi was currently taking down some data, as usual. After all this, he decided that he was going to sleep. Just like everybody else.

While the data master/psychic was taking down his precious data, Jackal was already fast asleep. "Need… money," he mumbled in his dreams (or nightmare). "Marui… give me… back my… money."

* * *

Room 314 – Niou and Yagyuu's room.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Yagyuu?" Niou asked. He was already lying down on his bed, ready to go to sleep.

Yagyuu placed his bag inside the closet. "I think I'll be reading something. I felt like I've slept enough."

By the time he finished what he was saying, Niou was already fast asleep.

* * *

Room 315 – Akaya and Marui's room.

They fell asleep as soon as they touched their beds. But because of too much rolling around, they both fell off their beds; causing them to sleep side-by-side. Oh, the joy.

They didn't care, anyway.

* * *

**What'ya think? Horrible? Good? Worse than horrible?!**

**Please review! :)**

**Oh yeah, if you have any ideas for this story, please do tell!! Thanks!**


	15. Let's Go to Disneyland!

**YAY! I updated! After 3 weeks XDD**

**I have NEVER done anything THIS LONG. O.o Anyway, this is kinda based on my family's trip to H.K. Disneyland about 3 years ago. i mentioned/added some of the new rides/attractions. Which are "It's A Small World", Mickey's Waterworks Parade, and Turtle Talk with Crush.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone woke up just to realize that it was already 6:30pm. They had slept that long?

Because of it, Yukimura gave them a message saying that they'll stay in the hotel for tonight and go visit Disneyland the day after.

Their vacation's almost over, but everyone's already worn out. They'd rest tonight, so that they'll be back to their hyper selves tomorrow. Nothing would be fun if everyone was tired, right?

THAT NIGHT

Sanada got some sleep without any ruckus happening around, Yukimura was able to rest after all he's done, Yanagi was able to stop taking down data to take some time off, Yagyuu was able to sleep without Niou bothering him, Niou was in a deep sleep that night, which was a good thing, Marui calmed down after being so sugar high, Jackal was happy that the three was nowhere around him, and Akaya was just happy to go to sleep, with Marui right beside him. Though it was the tensai who wanted someone by his side.

"Thanks, Akaya…"

"You're welcome."

How did this happen? Well, it rained that night. And you know what thunder does to Marui… (See chapter 8 for explanation)

The next day…

No one was tired anymore. They are now back to their old hyper selves. And that means more chaos.

At the train station…

Yukimura got out his wallet (which was full of Atobe's money). "I'll be paying for our tickets…" he said. He went to the ticket machine and got 8 tickets for all of them.

"Even their train stations are cool," Akaya beamed. His eyes explored the place.

They all waited for the train, which arrived in exactly 5 minutes.

Akaya eyes sparkled. "Ooohhh… the train windows are shaped like a mouse's head!"

Yukimura couldn't help but smile at Akaya's amazement. "There's a special train that goes directly to Disneyland. And here it is!"

"That's Mickey Mouse's head," Yanagi said, "He's the official mascot of Disney."

Marui popped a bubble. "Cool…"

They all entered the train, along with some other tourists and some locals.

"Whoa… this train is… awesome!" Akaya exclaimed.

"There'll be no sleeping here, I'm sure," Yagyuu said.

The ride was _quite _fast, they still has to change trains at the interchange stations. And soon enough, they arrived at Hong Kong Disneyland!

"This is awesome…" Jackal said, as he looked all over the place. There was a post which had the shape of Mickey Mouse at the top. It even had a clock!

"To get in, we still need to pay for the entrance fees," Sanada reminded everyone. "We don't know how much they'll be."

Yukimura smiled his "I-can-do-anything" smile. "Leave it to me."

"What's he going to do?" Yanagi questioned himself. "I wonder if he can speak in English. People here don't understand Japanese."

Nonetheless, they followed Yukimura to the ticket counter.

"Umm… we would like 8 tickets please," Yukimura said, in English.

The girl at the counter looked up. "Ok, that'll be—"

Yukimura smiled.

The girl scratched her eyes. "Seiichi-kun? Is that you?" she asked.

Yukimura grinned. "Kazumi-chan, long time no see!"

Marui's jaw dropped. "Y-you… know each other??"

Yukimura continued to grin. "We were best friends during elementary. Recently, she told me that she worked in Hong Kong Disneyland," he said, chuckling. "Employees here are allowed to bring 3 people in for free everyday, right?"

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Kazumi exclaimed. "Wait here, I'll call my friends! You're eight, right?"

Everyone nodded.

They all waited for about 3 minutes. Then, Kazumi came running back with two of her friends. "Guys, I would like you to meet Joshua and Ran Ai," Kazumi introduced her friends. "Ran Ai's a local. And Joshua's from the Philippines."

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "I heard that a lot of people from the Philippines work here," he said. And Joshua nodded.

"We can bring all of you guys in for free!" Kazumi cheered. And so did everyone.

They all agreed happily. And so, everyone was admitted inside for free. They didn't even have to spend Atobe's money for it.

Sanada took a guide map from the rack right beside the entrance. But then, Akaya grabbed it really quick.

"TARUNDORU!!" he barked. "Give me back that map, Akaya."

Akaya paid him no attention. "I wanna go to Tomorrowland!" he exclaimed. "Let's ride the Space Mountain!"

Akaya ran as fast as he can to Tomorrowland. Marui, Niou, Jackal and Yukimura followed.

TOMORROWLAND

"Wow," Akaya said, speechless. "That's THE Space Mountain?"

"Scared?" Niou teased.

"Hell no!"

"Then let's go!" Marui said.

They waited in line for 30 minutes. Soon enough, it was their turn.

"Finally!" Akaya shouted, un-patiently.

"…"

"Young man, please fasten your seatbelt," the attendant told him.

Akaya shook his head. "No."

Yukimura gave him a glare. "Akaya, fasten it."

He looked into Yukimura's _scary _eyes. "O-okay…"

And so, the ride began!

At first, everything was dark. And then—

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Akaya screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Brat, you're hurting my damn ears!" Niou yelled.

"WOOOHOOO!!" Marui shouted.

"YEAHHHHH!!" Yukimura and Jackal shouted.

The ride lasted for about 5 minutes or so. And then it stopped.

Akaya was shaking as he got out of the coaster. "S-s-s-s-scary…"

Meanwhile…

Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu were off at another place. Called "Tarzan's Treehouse".

"Why are we here again?" Yagyuu asked.

They walked through the rope bridges and looked around. Then Yanagi spoke, "Because I watched a show called "Tarzan" and I found it rather interesting."

"Oh."

"I wonder how Yukimura's doing," Sanada asked himself quietly.

Meanwhile…

The five ended up going to Adventureland as well. Tarzan's Treehouse was located there. Yukimura sent Yanagi a message saying that they should meet up at the Jungle River Cruise ride.

"Don't worry, Akaya. In this ride, we just might get wet. There won't be any more ups and downs here," Yukimura said, patting his back.

Marui and Niou snorted. "Boring…"

But they still rode it. And Marui and Niou found it rather "enjoyable".

"Cool! That looks like a real hippo!" Akaya said, pointing to the_ fake_ hippo in the water.

"Yeah," Jackal agreed.

And after 10 minutes, they ride was over.

Yukimura called everyone's attention. "Hey, there's a parade called Mickey's Waterworks Parade later. Wanna go see?"

"Waterworks? That means we're going to get wet again, right?" Yagyuu asked.

"Cool! I wanna get wet again…" said Akaya.

"It's settled then! But first, we gotta get something to eat."

They ended up at the "Plaza Inn", which was a restaurant.

Everyone ate quickly. Of course, since there were many more rides that they haven't ridden yet.

"There's a new ride called "It's A Small World". Wanna try it?" Jackal asked, excitedly.

Marui stared at him. "A kiddie ride?"

"U-U-uhh…"

Marui shook his head. "No."

Jackal bent his head down low, feeling embarrassed.

"Off to the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters!" Akaya randomly butted in.

"I thought you were scared of roller coasters, Kirihara-kun?" Yagyuu asked.

Yanagi browsed through the guide map. "Actually, it's just a ride wherein you need to "destroy" certain characters to gain points."

Yagyuu nodded. "So all of us will ride it? How about you, Sanada-kun?"

"I will."

"Whoa… Sanada-fukubuchou's gonna ride the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters??" Marui said, wide eyed.

BUZZ LIGHTYEAR ASTRO BLASTERS

After the ride…

"My score was 450 000 000!" Akaya grinned victoriously.

Marui laughed. "I got 570 000 000!"

"My score was 890 000 000," Niou said, with a smirk. "It was an easy game."

"Damn you," Akaya muttered under his breath.

OUTSIDE THE RIDE

"Change of plans," Yukimura said.

"What? Why?" everyone asked.

"Rather than going straight to the parade, why don't we go see "Turtle Talk with Crush"?"

Everyone looked at each other. It was like they were asking each other, "What's that?"

Yukimura noticed that none of them knew what it was. "It's an interactive "fake" turtle. Have any of you watched Finding Nemo?"

"We live in Japan. That was showed in some other countries," Yanagi said.

"Well, apparently, there's a turtle from the show called "Crush". There, we can ask or tell him anything then he will respond. Cool, right?"

Akaya grinned. "Really cool."

TURTLE TALK WITH CRUSH

A random kid raised his hand. "What's your favorite… color?" he asked.

"Mine? Oh, it's blue! You know, like the ocean, dude," Crush answered.

The random kid smiled and clapped his hands.

Akaya raised his hand. "Have you ever kissed any other turtles?"

Yukimura translated it to English. Then…

Crush swam around. "Why do you ask, dude?"

"Just answer it, idiot."

Yukimura yet again translated it for him. Let's just say that Yukimura, and sometimes, Yanagi are translating for the helpless second year.

"Whoa… I am NOT an idiot, dude."

The person in charge of the attraction stopped Akaya from talking. "I think that'll be enough, sir."

Marui then raised his hand. "Would you rather wear a dress or a skirt?" he asked.

Niou smacked his head. "What kind of question is that??"

"A dress," Crush said.

"Okay, that's enough," said the attendant. "You 8 are banned from this attraction. These kids will learn horrible things from you guys. Now, out! Or else I'll call security!"

As they heard it, they all scampered out.

"It's time for the parade," Yukimura said. It felt to him that nothing had happened. "...Let's go?"

MICKEY'S WATERWORKS PARADE

Akaya struggled to see the parade. There were a lot of people watching, and unfortunate for him, most of them were tall. "It's hard to see!"

"Over here!" Niou called out. He and the others were sitting on a high fence.

"Coming!"

Another float came by. And it sprinkled some water on them.

"…Cool!" Marui beamed.

"That's THE Mickey Mouse?" Akaya asked.

"Pfft. That's just a guy in a costume," Niou said.

Yanagi nodded, and ignored Niou. "And the one beside him is Minnie Mouse."

"His girlfriend?"

Yanagi sweatdropped. He didn't know the answer to this question. Well, since he doesn't watch Disney often. "I-I think so…"

In the middle on their conversation, they suddenly got… wet. Really wet.

"Do it again!" Akaya shouted.

Then water was sprayed at them again.

They looked at the next float coming. "Ohh! That's Cinderella, right?" Marui asked, pointing to a girl with blonde hair, wearing a blue glittered dress.

"That's right," Yukimura nodded.

Jackal looked at another float. "And that's Buzz Lightyear?"

"Yep," Niou answered.

The parade didn't last long. It only took about 30 minutes.

"I'm soaked," Yanagi said, looking at himself.

* * *

"Some of the other rides aren't really worth riding," Sanada said. "Kids enjoy them, but we don't."

Everyone agreed.

"Then… if you guys don't want to ride rides anymore, wanna go see Mickey's PhilharMagic?" Yukimura asked, grinning. "People say it's a great experience."

"Pil- what magic?" Akaya asked, dumbfounded.

"PhilharMagic," Yukimura corrected him. "It's a 4-D experience."

"4-D? Then… what the hell are we waiting for?? Let's go!" Akaya shouted excitedly.

It was already 5:30pm by the time they reached the PhilharMagic Theater.

"_Here are your glasses, sir…"_ a woman said, handing them 4-D glasses.

Akaya looked clueless. "What did she say?"

"She said, "Here are your glasses, sir."" Yanagi answered.

"Oh."

After getting their glasses, they all entered the not-so dark theater. They were just on time for the next show.

As the lights went out, the curtains opened; revealing a large movie screen.

Akaya's eyes widened. "Ooohh!!" A walking broom!" he shouted, full of amazement.

"That's a _magic _broom, Kirihara-kun."

"It walks!" Marui cheered childishly.

They were watching a show in which Mickey took the wizard's magic hat. And because of it, he gained power to control the brooms. And now, the brooms were all walking in straight lines, while carrying buckets of water.

A few seconds later…

Jackal suddenly smelled something quite familiar. "Soap?" he asked. "I can smell it…"

Sanada pointed at the chair in front of him. "It came from there."

The show ended with Donald Duck coming out of the screen and ending up at the wall behind them. Of course, it was an illusion.

"How did he get there?" Niou asked.

Everyone shrugged.

Yukimura stretched. "There's still one thing we can do before going back to the hotel."

All eyes and ears were on him.

"There are fireworks at 7:00pm. And it's already 6:00pm, so we still have an hour to go if you guys want to watch them."

"Let's say we eat dinner first?" Niou suggested.

Yagyuu nodded.

Marui felt his stomach. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten for like, 2 minutes!"

"You ate inside the theater??" Jackal asked.

Marui nodded. "Yeah, obviously."

"It's allowed?"

"It's not?"

"There was a sign outside saying that food's not allowed inside."

"Really?"

Niou approached the not-so hyper tensai. "Are you blind? Stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid, stupid," Marui said, about to punch Niou in the face.

Niou backed off. "Hey, anywhere but the face."

"Whatever. Hmph." Marui crossed his arms and looked the other way. "You're the one who's stupid," he muttered under his breath.

Sanada wanted to assign them laps. So he did.

"When we get back to school, 100 laps for the both of you," he ordered.

"Why?" they asked, annoyed.

"For calling each other names."

They both gave Sanada killer glares. "Whatever."

"Want me to make it 500 laps?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Yagyuu sighed, disappointedly. "Niou-kun, Marui-kun, please, just stop fighting," he begged.

"Hungryyy…" Akaya reminded them.

RANDOM RESTAURANT

"Can I just eat cake? And… more cake? Cake, and—" Marui was cut off.

"Marui-senpai."

Marui looked over at Akaya. "What?"

"Shut up."

He sweatdropped.

Yukimura took a glance at his watch. "Ah, we only have 10 minutes left before the fireworks."

Everyone's eating pace suddenly increased.

Yukimura smiled a smile that said, "Eat-quickly-or-face-my-wrath".

And so finally, they all finished their meals in less than 5 minutes. Hooray.

ON TO THE FIREWORKS

"Ahhh……" everyone said, as they all looked up.

"It's beautiful," said Yukimura.

Akaya looked over at the "Sleeping Beauty Castle". "Even that castle's full of lights," he said pointing to the said castle.

"Everything looks… astonishing," Yagyuu said, looking around.

Marui chuckled. "What a DEEP word, Yagyuu," he teased.

After 7-10 minutes…

"Awww… it stopped," Akaya frowned, looking really disappointed.

"Well, there's still a next time," Yukimura smiled.

Sanada nodded.

"Since we're some of the last people here, how 'bout we take a picture at Main Street, U.S.A.?" Yukimura asked.

"America? Isn't that like, far away from here?" Marui said.

Yanagi shook his head. "Main Street, U.S.A.'s the road near the entrance."

"Oh."

MAIN STREET, U.S.A.

Sanada took out a tripod out of nowhere and placed a camera on it. He set it to 10 seconds. Meaning, the red light will flash 10 times before taking the picture.

And everyone did a unique pose.

Sanada stood still. Yeah, VERY unique. Yukimura doing a "peace sign", Yanagi and Yagyuu just standing there and smiling, Niou smirking instead of smiling, Marui lying down on his stomach right on the street, Akaya sat on Marui's back and also did a "peace sign", and Jackal putting "horns" on Yanagi and Yagyuu.

CLICK!

* * *

**Finally! It took me 3 days to finish this. Because you know, I'm actually not allowed to use the computer during weekdays. This story's not yet over... _maybe_ 2-3 more chapters and then, I'm done!**

**Please review! :D**


	16. Roller Coaster Trouble

**YES! I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm so happy I'm gonna cry. (sarcastically) -Oh sniff- XD**

* * *

10:14am

Akaya scratched his head. "What happened last night?"

"You fell asleep on the way back to the hotel," the tensai answered.

The second year groaned. "Oh… yeah. We went to Hong Kong Disneyland…" he mumbled in between yawns.

Marui flipped through a magazine. "Yukimura said we'll be going someplace else today."

"…"

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Marui picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Get up, get dressed, we're going to Ocean Park!!" Yukimura screamed from the other line. Marui had to hold the phone away from his ears. "Uh… yeah. What's Ocean Park?"

"It's an Amusement Park… Hurry up and get dressed! Be at the lobby by 11am, 'kay?"

"Ok."

_Beep._

"What'd he say?" Akaya asked.

Marui threw his phone on his bead. "To get up, get dressed, and meet him at the lobby by 11am," he said. "This reminds me, its 10:20."

Akaya was already at the bathroom. _"La… la… la… la… la…"_

"I didn't know you could sing, Akaya," Marui teased.

"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?!" Akaya yelled from inside the bathroom. "You sing AND talk in your sleep! Singing _'Niou, niou, niou, niou__—'_"

"Shut up!"

Lobby - 11:08am

"Ready?" Yukimura asked, smiling. Yes, like he always does. He'll never stop smiling, ok?

Everyone nodded.

A tour bus took them to a place where they could buy tickets. Sadly, Yukimura didn't know any friends that work at Ocean Park. Tsk, tsk, tsk. So, of course, they have to use Atobe's money for this.

Ocean Park – Entrance

"It says… 'You must be at least this tall to ride the attractions'," Akaya said, reading the sign. "Am I tall enough?"

"Of course you are, Kirihara-kun," Yagyuu answered.

Niou scoffed. "It was obvious enough," he said. "If you weren't tall enough, Marui won't be able to enter either."

Marui sulked.

"Ah, we're finally inside," Renji said.

Again, Sanada took a guide map from the rack just beside the entrance. And yes, Akaya grabbed it again.

"TARUNDORU!!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're just repeating the same thing that happened at Disneyland," Akaya said, mocking him.

You could practically see smoke coming out of the fukubuchou's ears.

Inside – 12pm

Marui touched his stomach. "Ughhh… we didn't eat breakfast."

"I brought you some snacks," Jackal said. He took out some pastries out of nowhere and gave it to Marui.

"Niou-kun and I ate at the hotel restaurant this morning," Yagyuu said.

"Us too," Yukimura grinned. "…Genichirou and I."

"Can I have some cakes too?" Akaya asked, with puppy dog eyes.

Jackal shoved some into the second year's mouth. "Here."

Meanwhile, Yukimura was browsing through the guide map. "Hmm… what do you guys want to ride first? The Dragon or the Mine Train? They're both roller coasters."

"But… isn't Kirihara-kun scared of roller coasters?"

Akaya stood up tall, acting brave. "Not anymore!!"

"So let's go then… The Dragon it is!" Niou announced. "We'll go ride that Mine Train later."

THE DRAGON

"I'm scared…" Akaya whimpered.

"Oh shut up, you crybaby. I thought you said you weren't scared of roller coasters anymore," Niou scoffed.

"Hey, don't be so hard on him," Marui said.

"Oh? So your on his side now, huh?!"

"I'm not on anyone's sides! Sheesh!"

"We better get in line," Yanagi interrupted. "It's getting long."

Niou grabbed Akaya's wrist and started to drag the poor thing. "Come on. Whether you like it, or you like it, we're riding it."

Akaya looked at Yukimura. _"Help me…"_

Yukimura just smiled. "Don't worry Akaya… it's going to fine."

And so, they rode it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the second year screamed.

"Here comes a loop!!" Niou shouted.

"Bring it on!!" Marui shouted along. "YEAHHHH!!"

Akaya continued on with the screaming. "M-m-make it STOP!!"

Sadly, the ride stopped.

"On to the mine train!!" Marui yelled. "Come on, Jackal!!" And so, poor Jackal was dragged along.

"Genichirou… you should at least ride some of the rides," Yukimura said, ever so sweetly. "Come on, please?"

Yagyuu nodded. "Come on, Sanada-kun…"

Poor Sanada. Since he can't say "no" to the mighty Yukimura, he was also dragged along. And now, everyone's going to ride the mine train!

MINE TRAIN

"S-so m-m-many d-downs…" Akaya stuttered as he saw the roller coaster.

Marui grinned. "And the best part is that it's suspended over the sea! Cool, right?"

"N-n-n-no!!"

"We're still riding it. So, come on," Niou said, pushing Akaya to the line.

"MURA-BUCHOU!! SAVE ME!!"

"I'm going to ride it too. We all are! So don't worry," Yukimura smiled his "I'm-so-brave-so-be-brave-like-me" smile.

'_I didn't say I would ride it,' _Sanada thought.

ON THE RIDE

"The roller coaster's going down. Chance of Akaya's screams hurting our ears, 96.7 percent," Yanagi stated.

They all covered their ears. And as predicted by the data master/physic, Akaya screamed. Unfortunately, covering their ears wasn't enough.

"Make it stoppp!!"

"It stopped," Marui said. Everyone looked around and noticed… "We're still on the tracks," Yanagi said.

"What?! Are you saying we're stuck?!" Akaya yelled. Niou nodded.

And so Yagyuu said, "This is bad."

"I WANNA GET OFF!!" came the second year's screams.

* * *

**This is just part 1 of the Ocean Park stuff. The next chapter will have more rides in it... or so I hope. Reviews are welcomed!**


	17. Facing Fears

**YESSS!! I UPDATED!! Are you guys happy or are you mad at me? My apologies... and because I updated late, I present you with a chapter with 2,349 words!! :D**

**I do not own the names 'Haru' and 'Maru'. They're owned by Sandileina-senpai. x)**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY, ON RIKKAIDAI'S VACATION…**

"The roller coaster's going down. Chance of Akaya's screams hurting our ears, 96.7 percent," Yanagi stated.

They all covered their ears. And as predicted by the data master/physic, Akaya screamed. Unfortunately, covering their ears wasn't enough.

"Make it stoppp!!"

"It stopped," Marui said. Everyone looked around and noticed… "We're still on the tracks," Yanagi said.

"What?! Are you saying we're stuck?!" Akaya yelled. Niou nodded.

And so Yagyuu said, "This is bad."

"I WANNA GET OFF!!" came the second year's screams.

* * *

"Akaya, stop trying to get off the roller coaster," Yanagi said as he tried to keep Akaya down on his seat. "Look, there's people who are trying to get us out of here, okay?"

"NOOOO!! I WANNA GET OFF!!"

* * *

Yukimura patted the second year's back and talked softly. "There, there, Akaya… We're off the roller coaster, so calm down," he said with sympathy.

Marui chewed on his gum. "I think he's having a heart attack," he said while popping a bubble.

"No, I don't think so," said Jackal. "If he had one, he wouldn't be able to breathe so we'll have to take him the hospital."

"He's still breathing. But not normally," Sanada said as he listened to Akaya's breathing.

A few minutes passed and Akaya got back to breathing the way he used to—normally.

Niou smirked. "Phew. Glad that's over."

"So… where should we go next?" asked Yukimura, smiling again.

"Ooh! You wanna ride the Abyss?" Marui asked, excitedly. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Niou? Wanna come?"

The trickster shrugged. "What kind of ride is it, anyway? If it's some stupid kiddie ride, the hell I'm not coming."

"It's this ride that takes you up 185 feet up in the air and—"

"Sorry to interrupt, Marui. But since we're already at 'Adventure Island', wanna go ride the Raging River first?" Yukimura asked sweetly.

Akaya snuggled in Yukimura's arms for comfort. "What kind of ride is it, Mura-buchou?"

Yukimura thought for a while. "Maybe you should rest for a while, Akaya. This ride is pretty much like a roller coaster . . . except it's in water." Akaya sniffed. _I wanna prove to Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai that I'm not a coward! _he thought. "Uhh… I'll ride it."

"We don't want any crybabies coming with us!" Niou protested.

"I won't be scared this time," Akaya said.

"Well, let's go then!" Marui said grabbing onto Akaya's arm. "But if you scream, shout or whatever, we'll declare you as a crybaby and torment you for the rest of your life. Got it?"

"Marui-kun . . . I think that's going too far," said Yanagi who was actually sweatdropping. "I agree," said Yagyuu.

"Ok, fine. We'll just declare you as a crybaby." With that, everyone headed for the Raging River.

**RAGING RIVER ENTRANCE**

Everyone looked up. It sure was high.

Niou smirked as he looked at Akaya. "Scared?"

"Hell no!"

They lined up until it was their turn. When the time finally came, they boarded the ride. And so, it began. Akaya took a seat beside Yukimura. How unfortunate for Sanada, who took a seat beside Yanagi instead. In that way, Marui and Niou wouldn't be able to get their stupid hands on Akaya.

"HERE WE GO!!" Marui and Niou shouted. And a series on ups and downs started. No one heard Akaya's screams—mainly because the wind had too much pressure so Akaya's screams got blocked. He didn't panic though when they reached the vertical drop that reached 58kph as they went down.

"WOOHOOO!!" Everyone on the ride shouted. "YEAHHHH!!"

The ride ended with one last drop.

Everyone stretched after stepping out of the ride. "Woo! That was great!" Marui shouted. Niou cracked his fingers. "Yeah."

"How was it, Akaya?" Yukimura asked, putting his hand on top of Akaya's head.

"It was…" he started.

"Go on," said Sanada, making a gesture with his hand.

"IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!!"

Niou ruffled the second year's hair. "Well done, brat. But… it's not yet over. That was just one ride."

"We're going to the Abyss!" the tensai shouted joyfully.

As they walked, Marui suddenly felt weak. His legs wobbled, and he fell out of balance. Fortunately for him, Niou was by his side. "You okay, Maru?" he asked as he catched Marui.

Jackal suddenly showered the tensai with cakes and sweets. Marui got back on his feet and danced around.

Niou sweatdropped. "That was embarrassing…"

Akaya burst out laughing.

"That's it, brat. Laugh at me again and you'll never experience another waking moment ever again," Niou glared at him. "And you have to ride 2 more rides to prove that you aren't a crybaby."

Akaya wimpered.

"Crybaby," Niou teased.

**THE ABYSS**

"Ready?" Marui asked his kohai with a grin. Akaya simply nodded.

"This thing is 185 feet high, right?" Niou asked.

Marui nodded.

Sanada bent his head. "Let's get on with it."

* * *

"Going up!!" some random person shouted.

"Just going up gives me the chills," Akaya murmured, gripping on the handles tightly.

And as expected by everyone, a surprisingly fast drop occurred—causing everyone to scream out loud. Yes, every single person including Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Akaya and a few oh so pretending to be brave people screamed.

From afar, the ride looked like it was just bouncing up and down. But to those who were actually riding it, it was pure terror.

"Awww… it's over," another random guy said.

Akaya's breathing pace was fast again. But he refused to let anybody help him.

"You sure are brave, Kirihara-kun," Yagyuu said smiling. Niou winked at his partner. "Same goes to you, Yagyuu. I never knew you could take rides like these."

"Okay, brat. One last ride and you have proven to us that you aren't a crybaby. Any suggestions?" Niou asked.

Yukimura and Sanada browsed the site map and looked for more extreme rides. "How about the Crazy Galleon?" Sanada suggested.

Marui grabbed the map. "I think I've ridden something like this before."

"I-I haven't…" Akaya said shivering.

"Are you scared, Akaya?" Yanagi asked.

"No."

"It's just a boat that swings side to side… hard," Niou grinned slyly. Yukimura smiled. "Let's go?"

As they headed for the line, Marui suddenly saw a cart full of pretzels. He quickly dashed off to it. "Pretzels! How much?" he asked the vendor as he ran to the cart. "Okay, okay, nevermind! Here, have all this money! All I want are pretzels!!"

Niou grabbed Marui's wrist even before he could give his money. "Are you stupid?!"

Marui's hand softened, and all the money that were once in his hands fell on the ground. "Haru…"

"Being reckless like that."

Marui turned teary-eyed.

Yukimura ran to the two of them. "What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"Marui-senpai's so soft," Akaya chuckled softly.

_Seeing Haru that mad at me… _Marui glared at the second year. "Shut up, Akaya."

Marui and Niou could feel people staring at them. Niou let go of Marui's wrist and cursed under his breath.

"Let's not take this as a huge issue. It's already 4pm," Yukimura said in his 'captain voice'. Everyone nodded.

"On to the Crazy Galleon," said Sanada.

**CRAZY GALLEON ENTRANCE**

"I feel sick," Akaya said, holding his stomach while sticking his tongue out.

Niou crossed his arms. "Crybaby."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Prove it. This is the last ride anyway."

And so, without hesitation, they all rode the Crazy Galleon. At first, it swung slowly. As it went on and on, the swings became higher and sharper.

"Ugh! I feel like vomiting!" Marui shouted.

"Please don't, Marui-senpai. I'm the one who's gonna get showered in food chunks if you vomit," pleaded Akaya.

Random people screamed and yelled out "Whoas" and "Yeahs".

Akaya held his stomach. "Sick…"

"It's slowing down," Jackal told everyone. "Once we get off, you may vomit all you want."

**AFTER THE RIDE**

Marui and Akaya ran to the nearest restroom, or rather, nearest trash can, and started blowing chunks. Gross…

When Marui and Akaya came back, they heard claps from all the regulars. "Well done, brat. You're not a crybaby after all," Niou grinned.

"Well… anyone hungry?" asked Yukimura, taking out his wallet. "We'll have our early dinner here."

Everyone nodded.

"Why don't we eat dinner at Ocean Park Square Fast Food," Yukimura said, browsing the map. "They have BBQ Siu Mei Rice and Japanese noodles!"

"Japanese food sounds good right now," Jackal said.

"Ok then!"

**OCEAN PARK SQUARE FAST FOOD**

Everyone was taken to a table for 8. Perfect.

"Well, order anything you like. It's all on Atobe's money!!" Yukimura cheered. Everyone placed their orders and waited for their food.

"Marui-senpai was so soft…" Akaya said, remembering their recent incident.

"It's just that seeing Haru like that… It's actually scary."

"It just means he cares for you, Marui-kun," said Yagyuu, grinning. "You have nothing to worry about. Right, Niou-kun?"

"Yeah."

**6 MINUTES LATER**

"Itadakimasu!!" everyone shouted.

**10-15 MINUTES LATER**

"That was good…" Marui said, patting his stomach.

Akaya slurped up his last noodle. "Done!"

Yukimura looked at everyone to make sure that they were all finished eating. "There's one more ride we can go to before heading back to our hotel."

"Oh?" everyone exchanged glances.

"Since it's almost 6:30pm, the view would be perfect!"

"View?" Akaya asked, clueless.

"It's the Sky Fair!" Yukimura said enthusiastically. "They're air balloons that we can ride. It'll give as a good view of Hong Kong during the night!"

"Interesting," Yanagi mumbled.

**SKY FAIR**

"Ooohh… Colorful!" Marui and Akaya's eyes gleamed.

"Let's get this over with," was Sanada's emotionless saying.

"Come on, Genichirou… Show a little care! Please… for me?" Yukimura begged as he nudged the fukubuchou.

Sanada said, "Fine." He tried extremely hard to form a smile. But no matter how much he tried, it always turned crooked. Which made Marui and Akaya scared for life.

* * *

"Let's ride the one with the seal on it!" shouted Akaya.

"This ride is first come, first serve, brat," said Niou.

A lot of people wanted to ride this ride as well. The line was long and they had to wait for at least an hour. How terrifying is that?! Marui yawned. "I'm getting sleepy…" he said. He placed his head on Akaya's shoulder. And Niou gave his kohai some glares.

"He's mine," Akaya whispered into Niou's ear.

* * *

"Marui-senpai! Wake up! It's almost our turn!" Akaya shook his senpai's head.

"OH REALLY?? REALLY??"

Finally, it was their turn. Luckily, they got the balloon with the seal on it. Akaya was overjoyed.

8 people was too much for one balloon. So Yukimura separated them into 2 groups. Akaya, Marui, Niou and him in one balloon—which is the one with the seal—and Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal in another balloon.

Soon, the balloon ascended into the sky. Everyone was amazed—especially Akaya.

"THIS IS SO FREAKIN' COOL!" Akaya screamed.

Niou spotted Marui worriedly looking down. "Maru… are you scared of heights?"

Marui shrugged. "The view is good but… I have to admit…"

"…You're scared of being near clouds… because you're afraid of thunder, right?"

Marui nodded.

"What are you being afraid for? Do you see any signs of rain?" Niou asked.

Yukimura let the cold breeze through his hair. It was really relaxing to him—even with Akaya's screaming and such. Still…

Everyone at the other balloon was just being nostalgic. Relaxing since the three weren't with them.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL – 8:30PM**

"Well, this is our last night in Hong Kong," Yukimura said sadly. "Tomorrow morning, we'll be going back to Japan. Pack your things so that we won't be late for our flight, understand?"

Everyone nodded slowly… and sadly.

* * *

Room 312 – Sanada and Yukimura's room.

"Genichirou…" Yukimura smiled. "Thanks for not bailing out on us," he chuckled.

"No problem," Sanada replied. "You better get some rest. You've already done so much."

"Ah… I'm almost done packing. I'll sleep soon."

* * *

Room 313 – Yanagi and Jackal's room.

"Today was unexpectedly fun, wasn't it, Jackal?" Yanagi laughed. Jackal laughed along as he nodded. "Too bad we're going home tomorrow. I'm going to miss this trip."

"I agree…"

* * *

Room 314 – Niou and Yagyuu's room.

"You seem to really care for Marui-kun," Yagyuu said with a smile. "Is it because you've been friends since you were young?"

"Maybe…" Niou smirked. "He was really red when I stopped him for being reckless."

* * *

Room 315 – Akaya and Marui's room.

"Man, today was fun!" Akaya cheered. "I conquered my fear of extreme rides…"

"Haru really helped me with my fear of heights. And he was also there when I got scared of the thunder."

Akaya placed a serious face on himself. "You like him, don't you?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Who do you _really _like? Niou-senpai or me? Just pick _one _for pete's sake!"

"I dunno… I don't wanna hurt your feelings. Nor do I wanna hurt Niou's. In fact, you both are guys anyway. So you shouldn't be hurt just by my words."

"So?"

"I'd rather not pick any of you… than hurt both your feelings."

Marui laid down on his bed and pulled the covers. What he didn't know was, a certain second year crept in with him. He sighed. "Akaya, just stop it."

"Let me just sleep with you. Just once."

"Fine." With that, he turned the lights off.

Tomorrow will be the day. The day they all go home.

* * *

**Aww... the next chapter will be the last one!! I hope you'll all look forward to it!!**


	18. Home Sweet Home

**YAY!! I'm so happy! I finally did the last chapter!! -cheers around like an idiot- Ha! Yes! XD But... forgive me! It took me almost two months to update. And this chapter's shorter than the others. It only has 1,533 words. :X**

**Please enjoy!! AND MANY MANY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! =D**

* * *

NEXT MORNING

"Akaya, what's wrong? You're not touching your food," Yukimura asked, frowning.

The second year just simply played with the food on his plate using a fork. "I… don't want to go home yet!!" he suddenly blurted out.

Niou smirked. "Oh? Don't you remember what you said when Mura said we'd be having vacation together?"

"H-huh?"

"You said there would be no way having a vacation with your teammates going to be fun," Niou recalled.

Akaya cupped his chin. "I don't remember saying that. Actually," he paused. "I remember _thinking _it. Not saying it." He was dumbfounded. "Niou-senpai... are you a mind-reader?" he asking, staring.

"Ah, no. By the look of your face that time, I could tell what you were thinking," he replied bluntly.

"Well then, don't be sad, Akaya," Yukimura said, patting his back. "We might have another vacation or something like that. You know? Like during Christmas break," he grinned.

"Heh. So you do like vacations with us, huh, Akaya?" Marui smirked.

Akaya blushed.

"We better get going," Sanada said. "Check out time is 12 noon."

Yanagi looked at his watch. "It's still 11:15."

Sanada crossed his arms. "We can't let our guard down."

Marui and Akaya fell on the floor, laughing. "YOU SOUNDED JUST LIKE THAT TEZUKA GUY!!"

They could practically see steam coming out of Sanada's ears. The two hid behind Niou.

* * *

As they headed out the hotel, Akaya grabbed one of the door handles. "NOOO!!! I don't want to go!! When we get back, WE HAVE LAPS WAITING FOR US!!"

Sanada ordered Jackal to grab Akaya. And he did. He grabbed the second year's feet and started pulling. "Come on, Akaya! We don't have all day!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"That's it! Akaya! Let go of the freaking handle!!" Sanada barked.

"Fukubuchou sounded a little OC, don't you think?" Marui whispered into Niou's ear. The trickster nodded.

Sanada glared at them. "Who said that?"

They hid behind the all-powerful Yukimura. "My, my. You sure do have fun torturing them, don't you, Genichirou?" Yukimura told Sanada as he eyed him. The fukubuchou didn't answer.

Yukimura looked at the two. "Don't worry. Next time he does that to anyone, I'll be sure to punish him," he chuckled.

"This is... disturbing..." Marui muttered.

"We really should be going. It's almost 2:00pm and our flight's at 3:45pm," said Yagyuu, in a panic-y tone.

* * *

AIRPORT

Marui beamed. "Ooohh!! A candy shop! Come with me, Jackal!" he said grabbing the said person's arm.

Steam started coming out of Jackal's head. "Candy makes me dizzy now," he blurted out. He took Marui's hand and shoved it away. "Let go, Marui."

"But… I want candy."

"Then make Niou go with you," he sighed.

Marui crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Jackal. "Fine. If you don't want to go, then don't. Haru will come with me anyway, right?" he asked, looking directly at Niou.

"I have no other choice."

Marui smiled.

_It's because hat stupid face is just too tempting._

"Did you think of something, Haru?"

Niou face flushed. "N-Nothing…"

* * *

In the end, Niou was forced to use his own money for the tensai's candy. At least, Marui only asked for a lollipop. A huge one, for that matter.

Niou looked laid back on the outside. But in the inside, he was sulking. His money's all gone.

* * *

"The jet's here. Shall we?" Yukimura smiled.

Akaya looked confused. "Shall we… what?"

"He means head to the jet, stupid," Niou said. "Really. Up until now, you still can't get those simple words."

On another matter, Marui kept licking his lollipop. It seemed like it wasn't shrinking at all.

"Don't you have diabetes, Marui-kun?" the gentleman asked. "I think you should lay low on the candy and sweets. I'm concerned."

"Aww… Yagyuu's concerned about me!" Marui said as he wrapped his arms around Yagyuu's. "Usually, no one ever says that. Not even Haru…"

He took a glance at the said person. _No signs of jealousy, _he thought.

He let go of the gentleman's arm. "Ne, Yagyuu… what is Haru to you?"

Yagyuu chuckled for a bit. "He's an important friend, that's all," he smiled. "I guess since we've been together for some time now, I started to care for him."

Marui stared. And stared some more.

"Is something the matter, Marui-kun?"

"No…"

* * *

INSIDE ATOBE'S JET

Akaya looked out of the window. For safety reasons, Yukimura chose Yanagi to sit beside the second year.

"NOOO!! Hong Kong! I will never forget you!!!" Akaya cried.

Yanagi tried to keep the said person still. "That's so unlike you, Akaya."

Akaya sniffed. "You calling me a fake?! Huh, Yanagi-senpai?!"

"That too, is not Akaya-ish. Who are you and what have you done to _my _Akaya?!"

Yukimura, who is the one sitting beside Yanagi, said, "For your information, Renji. Akaya's _mine. _Not yours. Mine," he smiled.

Sanada sulked at the other side. Yagyuu, the one beside him wanted to pat his back. But for safety, he decided not to.

Marui sat beside Niou and slept soundly. The latter didn't care. At least, it was Marui who's beside him.

An hour later, everyone could see Japan again.

"It kind of feels good to be back home," Yanagi said to himself.

Everyone woke up. Yes, only Sanada didn't sleep.

"We'll be landing in a few moments," said the pilot through the speaker.

By now, Akaya has calmed down. And he realized, it _is _good to be back home.

As said by the pilot, they landed moments later. And everyone went down the jet. Atobe met them outside.

"Ore-sama welcomes you back to Japan."

"We thank you for letting us use the jet," Yukimura grinned.

Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama is pleased that you like his magnificent jet."

"I've never met anyone more self-centered than you, Atobe-san," Akaya shot at him.

"Brat," Atobe shot back.

"Well, we'll be using our own rides home," Yukimura said, interrupting. "Right, everyone?"

They all nodded. As they usually would.

* * *

MONDAY – MORNING PRACTICE

"I have to admit, I DID miss the tennis courts," Akaya sighed, looking around Rikkaidai's grounds.

Marui ran up towards him. "Akaya! 'Morning!"

"You missed the courts too, huh?" the tensai asked.

Akaya nodded _very _slowly. Too scared to admit it.

"Well, another day, closer to getting to the Nationals!" Marui cheered.

From afar, they could already see Sanada and hear him saying, "TARUNDORU!!! Akaya, Marui, Niou! Get your butts down here and do those laps!!"

They feared for their lives. And there was only one thing to do. Run laps. Yeah.

They ran to the courts.

Sanada eyed the three of them—Akaya, Marui and Niou.

"Marui, Niou, 100 laps! Akaya… 350! Now get moving!" he shouted.

"What?! When we were in Hong Kong, you said only 100 or something!" Akaya protested.

Sanada crossed his eyebrows. "Would 500 laps make you feel better?"

"That's too much sarcasm, Genichirou," Yukimura said, stepping in. "Let's make it like this, Marui, Niou, 150 laps. Plus, you have to clean the courts every afternoon for a week. And as for Akaya, since you're my favorite…"

"Hey! No favoritism allowed!!" Marui and Niou shouted.

Yukimura's eyes shined. "You do remember that I'm your buchou, right?"

The two stammered. "Uhh… uhh… uhh… y-yes…"

"Good! Now for Akaya, 250 laps plus you clean the courts morning and afternoon for a week, ok?"

Akaya had no choice but to nod.

"Well then, that's settled. Run the laps now before I change my mind," Yukimura said happily walking away.

"Torture," said Niou.

"I second that," Marui followed.

"I…third? That?" Akaya said.

Marui shrugged. "Good enough."

And so, this ends Rikkaidai's vacation.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for all your support!! This is the very first multi-chaptered story that I finished. XD It ended with 18 chapters. lol**


End file.
